Soundwave adicto a la internet (traduccion mejorada)
by Okami-no-kasai 01
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron que hace Soundwave mientras él está solo? Pues aquí tienes algunos one-shots. Calificación T por algún contenido para adultos Resumen: Soundwave ha encontrado su próxima adicción
1. 2 chicas 1 Con

_N/A : la historia no es mia es de _ Creepy-Pasta yo solo lo traduzco como sea espero que les guste tanto el fic como a mi y no se quejen si tiene faltas de ortografia por que me costo mucho traducirlo subire los capitulos lo mas rapido que pueda espero Reviews n.n

_Transformers Prime no me pertenece. Ésta historia fue traducida con fines de entretenimiento, no lucrativos_

Chapter 1

Soundwave Meets the Internet

Nemesis estaba sorprendentemente tranquila como a Soundwave , le gusta . Sus largos y afilados dígitos teclean ligeramente el el panel de control , en busca de más reliquias ; tristemente hoy parecía ser un mal día para buscar.

Megatron se acerco lentamente mostrandose tan amenazante como siempre. Dio un gruñido enojado a la pantalla, antes de volver su atención hacia su tercero al mando . "Soundwave , ¿cómo va tu progreso en la búsqueda de la próxima reliquia ? "

Soundwave se alejó dejando que su líder tenga una una mejor visión de la pantalla. Megatron gruñó una vez más y dio un puñetazo contra la pared. " Tenemos que encontrar esas reliquias antes de que los Autobots lo hagan ", su cabeza se giró de nuevo hacia el mech silencioso. " Tenemos que aumentar nuestra búsqueda , tal vez el motor de búsqueda humana que ellos llaman ' Google ' nos ayude . "

Con una reverencia correspondiente Soundwave fue buscando a través de la web para cualquier tipo de tecnología de Cybertron.

Google tenía una amplia variedad de diferentes sitios . Era difícil de creer que esas pequeñas, y molestos , criaturas podían crear un dispositivo en línea, tan útil .

tecnología alienigena

La página se detuvo en varios enlaces diferentes ; uno tenía un enlace interesante que era de un sitio web llamado ' YouTube ' . Inmediatamente le llamó la atención ,había oído hablar de él antes, en su mayoría de Starscream , que a menudo le gustaba ver un personaje en línea llamado Foamy la Ardilla . Al parecer, él era muy popular entre los espectadores adolescentes y adultos en Internet.

Al hacer clic en el enlace Soundwave pasó los siguientes dos minutos para ver un par de mechs carnosos jugarle una broma a su amigo. Estaba aterrorizando a los extranjeros , por lo que utiliza el miedo para crear un video humorístico que recibió más de 5.000 espectadores.

"Los seres humanos , ' Soundwave pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. ' Tienen raro gusto en el humor. " Hizo una pausa el vídeo y decidió buscar a través de este sitio web un poco más. Al hacer clic en la barra de búsqueda , Soundwave comenzó a escribir cuando algo le llamó la atencion. Múltiples enlaces diferentes se presentaron después de que él escribió en sólo unas pocas cartas clave Uno de ellos leyó ' Two Girls One Cup '.

¿Qué podría significar? Arriesgandose un poco el mech silencio hace clic en el enlace. Megatron no le importaría que buscabara esto. Después de todo lo que se supone que debe encontrar algo que les sirviera.

Hizo clic en el primer enlace, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia. Los seres humanos son muy dramáticos en su opinión.

Una suave música se empieza a escuchar. Soundwave inclinó su timón hacia un lado; dos femmes humanos se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Espere. ¿Qué estaba haciendo que esa femme? Espera que...

Soundwave se echó hacia atrás del asco, sus ópticos se duplicaron de tamaño. En el nombre de Primus! Estas femmes son un asco y- espera que es lo que hace ella?

Su depósito de energon amenazaba por vomitar Oh por Primus, esto es la cosa más repugnante que jamás había visto !

"No... " Él gimió , cuán enfermos eran los seres humanos? Su pantalla se agrietada ante la siguiente escena. Un tono alto sonido de timbre resonó en sus receptores de audio , cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte mientras el vídeo reproducia. El Servo izquierdo de Soundwave tembló antes de caer en éxtasis forzada.

" Soundwave Soundwave ... ? " Lentamente entró en línea ante la voz arrogante que perteneció al médico de la Némesis .Lo primero que vio Soundwave fue a Knockout con su omnisciente sonrisa.

" Así que te tuviste divirtiendo viendo ' Two Girls One Cup? " los Ópticos invisibles de Soundwave y todo en la parte posterior de la cabeza cayó hacia abajo. Knockout quedó en estado de shock " ¿Fue algo que dije?"


	2. un platano en tu oreja!

Capítulo 2

Después de un par de días en la consejería de Knockout , Soundwave fue finalmente de vuelta al trabajo de buscar más reliquias . Todo iba muy bien hasta que Soundwave oyó risas haciendo eco por el pasillo.

"Steve , deberías haber visto éste , era de risa . " La risa de Starscream hizo eco por toda la nave .

"Um ... Comandante Starscream , sé que no es mi lugar para decir esto, pero tal vez usted no debe mirar mas videos humanos. " Soundwave luchaba por no prestar atención , por lo general era fácil para él ya que Starscream y Steve generalmente hablaban todo el tiempo. Pero ¿por qué era tan diferente ahora ?

"Ah, y ¿por qué no? soy el segundo al mando , yo casi hago lo que quiero! " El seeker gruñó , claramente disgustado con lo que dice

" Bueno, Señor, he oído que Soundwave se desmallo después de ver un video. "

" Bueno, Steve , yo no soy un con descerebrado como Soundwave o lo soy yo?"

"N-No, señor , yo sólo estaba diciendo - "

"¡ Ya basta , no necesito hablar contigo , siempre puedo tener una charla con Knockout o Breakdown ". Starscream resopló , sus pedes hacian clic sobre el suelo de metal antes de llegar a un cese inmediato . " Ahora vuelve a trabajar! "

Otro par de pedes se escucharon pisotear rápidamente contra el suelo y el pobre Steve corrió a su respectivo cargo. Soundwave sacudió la cabeza con simpatía.

" Ah , Soundwave , cómo me alegro de verte , " su simpatía se desvaneció siendo reemplazado con fastidio por el seeker . " Megatron quiere saber cómo ha sido tu búsqueda . "

De mala gana el mech delgado se hizo a un lado , al igual que lo hizo por su líder, que muestra los mismos resultados. Starscream lo miró fijamente ; Soundwave sabía que sólo estaba tratando de parecer interesado . Starscream era un buscador de la atención.

" Muy bien , voy a dejar Megatron saber que no hemos encontrado ninguna reliquia todavía mantenga un puesto de observación , Soundwave. Estamos seguros de encontrarlo. " El seeker de repente se echó a reír , agarrándose el tanque. " Eso me recuerda a Charlie el Unicornio . " Se limpió una gota de lubricante de su óptica.

¿Charlie el Unicornio ? Soundwave nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa, tal vez debería mirar hacia arriba. Al escribir el nombre, Soundwave se horrorizó al ver que el vínculo que pertenecen Primus prohíbe sitio web.

Soundwave penso si quería ver esto o no. La última vez que vio un video, que casi acabó con su placa base. Pero Starscream lo había visto, y no parecen tener ningún problema.

Apreto supuño, si ese cobarde de Decepticon podía ver un video simple, entonces el tambien podría. Soundwave habia echo lo que sea en la vida para ser valiente , y fiel a los Decepticons . Su valentía , y susilencio, le habían ganado su lugar en la mesa de Megatron, como su miembro más confiable de la Némesis. Él no iba a dejar que Starscream le ganar este partida.

Sin más vacilación Soundwave hace clic en el enlace y esperó a que el video se cargue.

Megatron estaba teniendo un día horrible. Starscream se quejaba ,lo era normal pero el hecho de que los Decepticons habían perdido la reliquia estaba pesando sobre él. El Energon era bajo , y estaban teniendo problemas para encontrar más minas para cavar . En otras palabras, era un día bastante estresante.

" Charlie se ven muy abajo con los ojos tristes grandes Y su gesto grande y gordo. "

" El mundo no tiene por qué ser tan gris. "

Megatron miró a su alrededor , hasta que sus ópticos aterrizaro en Soundwave . Con cuidado, caminó hacia su tercero manteniendo un ojo por precaución. " Soundwave , ¿de donde viene esa musica? " Su respuesta llegó con un carillón , a partir de un piano, que resonó en los altavoces de Soundwave .

" Charlie cuando tu vida es un desastre , Cuando el sentimiento azul o estás en dificultades .Yo sé lo que puede acabar con ese triste de distancia . "

Megatron gruñó "Yo no estoy angustiado, ni estoy triste ! " Soundwave no pareció escucharle la canción continúa .

" Todo lo que tienes que hacer es Poner un plátano en la oreja. "

" Un plátano en mi oreja ? " Megatron no estaba seguro de qué hacer ; Soundwave nunca ha actuado de esta manera antes .

" Ponga un plátano maduro a la derecha en la oreja favorito. Es cierto. "

" ¿Quién lo dice ? " Megatron gruñó que la música estúpida conducía su procesador loco.

" Es verdad , una vez que esté adentro, tu oscuridad desaparecería . El mal en el mundo es difícil de escuchar, Cuando en el oído gritos un plátano  
Así que ir y ponte un plátano la oreja "

Más voces se hicieron eco de los altavoces de Soundwave , cantando junto con el cantante principal.

" Ponte un plátano en la oreja ! "

"Prefiero mantener mi oído claro". El señor de la guerra gruñó .

" Usted nunca será feliz si usted vive su vida con miedo ! "

" Megatron, nol le teme a nada ! " La maldita todavía se escuchaba; Megatron estaba dispuesto a usar su propio cañón de fusión para disparar su procesador.

" ¡Es cierto! "

" ¡Tan cierto ! "

" Cuando está en el cielo está claro y brillante. todos los días del año , El sol brilla en esta esfera azul grande así que ir y poner un plátano en tu oreja ! "

Megatron se agarró el timón y gruñó ; antes de que Soundwave tuviera tiempo de reaccionar una fuerza masiva agrietado su pantalla. Lo último que recordaba era el gran puño de Megatron, y un par de estrellas.


	3. yolo

Soundwave se hizo una promesa a sí mismo; después de que Knockout se fijara en su placa frontal y las abolladuras. Se comprometió a no mirar nada en el Internet nunca más; le estaba causando demasiados problemas! Megatron le había perdonado, sólo dejandole múltiples abolladuras grandes, pero nada demasiado grave.

Susurros zumbaban por los pasillos oscuros,Los Vehicons continuaron hablando acerca de su repentino cambio en la personalidad, el mech silencio luchaba por permanecer tranquilo, este no era su semana.

Cuando cruzo las puertas, lo que le llevó a la sala de grabación, se cerraron detrás de Soundwave y de inmediato se puso a trabajar, tecleando como si nada pesados sonaban contra el suelo de metal, sacudiendo la habitación.

"Soundwave", dijo megatron de lo que se dio la vuelta a la orden.

"me he dado cuenta de que estás muy fuera de lugar últimamente, Knockout, dice que puede ser que necesite algo de tiempo libre,"dijo megatron con un dejo de fastidio.

"Como mi tercero al mando espero que pueda estar en su mejor estado últimamente que no tiene caso", sus ópticos rojos se estrecharon peligrosamente en su subordinado. "Por lo general no permito esto, pero ya que as demostrado ser un gran miembro de la causa Decepticon, lo voy a permitir, por ahora. Quiero que tome el resto del día libre, y si es necesario la semana , asta que tu procesador este claro.

Soundwave se inclinó, él había estado esperando un día o dos de distancia de la internet, pero era demasiado el miedo de preguntar, ya que Megatron no era exactamente el tipo de personas que da tiempo libre, sobre todo después del incidente Charlie el unicornio que pasó ayer.

El voló por una de las pocas ciudades que se encuentran cerca de Jasper. El aire frío se sentía maravillosamente contra su metal oscuro y le dio algo de tiempo para ver este planeta con sus propias ópticos.

Honestamente nunca había tomado el tiempo de ver este nuevo mundo, sobre todo porque él siempre estaba dentro de la Némesis. Para una bola multicolor de barro, la tierra no era tan malo. Tenía hermosos paisajes y monumentos que la hacian única. Estuvo a punto de gustarle no destruirlo, casi. Decidió aterrizar en una gasolinera abandonada, cerca de un gran bosque a las afueras de Jasper. se Transformó, estirando sus extremidades.

"Oye, ¿has visto mi nueva aplicación."De inmediato corrió detrás del edificio. ¿Cómo es que habían humanos aquí? Soundwave estaba seguro de que no había civilizacion durante unos kilómetros.

"Amigo, ¿puedes dejar de hablar de tu estupido telefono por cinco minutos?, tenemos que encontrar un poco de gas." Uno de los dos hombres gruñó. Su compañero de pelo oscuro sólo soltó una carcajada

"Estás celoso, porque acabo de actualizar mi teléfono. Echa un vistazo Acabo de descargar iFunny!" El hombre procedió a mostrarselo a su amigo, pero este lo rechazado con un empujón.

"Ya basta, viejo, ¿no puedes concentrarse en nada, además de iFunny?" IFunny en el nombre de Cybertron es eso? " Por Dios Jimmy, tu no tiene que ser un cabron." Su amigo se estaba poniendo rojo de la rabia.

"yo no soy un cabron! tu eres el que lo es. Estoy tratando de encontrar un poco de gas para que podamos volver a casa, y todo lo que haces es ver esa estupida aplicación! "El otro hombre levantó la vista de su teléfono y se rió.

"Tío, si quieres un poco de gas, entonces por qué no lo dijiste puedo llamar a una grúa para llevarnos a casa, y llenar nuestro tanque." Jimmy se quedó quieto, su ojo izquierdo temblo y finalmente exploto y empezo llamar a su amigo con cada nombre en el diccionario.

Mientras ellos se gritaban el uno al otro, Soundwave tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, transformandose y volar, de vuelta a la Némesis. Bueno, tal vez sólo puede hacer algunas excepciones a su promesa. IFunny parecía un sitio de fiar, y fue muy interesante después de que él investigó.

"Soundwave, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Knockout cuestionó, Megatron le había ordenado que asegurarse de Soundwave estaba todavía fuera del trabajo. "Lord Megatron no va a estar contento cuando ve que estás desobedeciendo sus órdenes." No pudo evitar sonreír; tal vez podría sobornar a Soundwave por algún alto grado. Soundwave no respondió, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que Knockout estaba hay. Esto le molesto, Knockout amaba la atención. Como el más magnífico mech alrededor se lo merecía, y nadie, ni siquiera a Soundwave, le iba a pasar por alto. "Estoy seguro de que Megatron estara bastante enojado cuando se entera de que su mejor subordinado está desobedeciendo órdenes, y buscando sitios web humanos en lugar de reliquias." bromeó Knockout.

Soundwave paro de teclear en el teclado. Lentamente volvió la cabeza sin rostro hacia Knockout él lo mirada fijamente en la forma más seria que el mech rojo jamas había visto en su vida.

"Yolo", y sin decir mas, Soundwave siguio escribiendo dejando a un Knockout paralizante con la mandibula abierta para atrapar moscas


	4. no se metan con Soundwave

capitulo 4

Cuando Soundwave despertó encontró a sus servos atados a una litera médico.

"Ah, estás despierto." El engreído,acento británico muy familiar, hablaba con una sonrisa divertida. Soundwave intentó moverse, pero descubrió que no podía liberarse. "Lo siento por esto, Soundwave, pero Lord Megatron pensaba que sería mejor que se mantenga alejado de la pantalla durante unos días, quizás una semana o dos." Soundwave continuó luchando, pero fue detenido por otra risa ahogada, esta vez un poco más alto y estridente.

"Pobre, Soundwave, bloqueado. Sinceramente, no crei que fuera posible", Starscream se rió. Soundwave dejó escapar una serie de ruidos furiosos, para sorpresa de sus compañeros Decepticons. "Oh, alguien se despertó en el lado equivocado de la litera." Knockout rió junto con Starscream. Ellos se burlaban de sus van a tener que pagar esto, y que tendrán que pagar. Especialmente Megatron!

Starscream y Knockout se alejaron un par de minutos después, sin dejar de reír hasta por los codos. "Puedes creerlo,Knockout, Soundwave realmente se metió en problemas con Megatron, ja!" Knockout rió junto con su aliado, "Sí, es muy impactante, siempre he pensado que Soundwave estaria desconectado antes de desobedecer a nuestro amo."

"Sí, bueno esto sólo demuestra que yo soy mejor que ese drone silencioso. Pronto voy a poder ganarme el respeto de Megatron, y cuando menos se lo espera, Voy a derrocarlo!" Starscream solto una risa malvada. Knockout sólo rodó sus ópticas, escuchó esta discurso tantas veces antes, por lo general era mejor simplemente asiente con la cabeza y un estoy de acuerdo.

"Bueno, yo no sé vos, pero una buena recarga sería bueno." El con rojo, dijo con un hilo de vos, estirando a sus servos asta el techo gris metal.

"Haz lo que quieras yo voy a ver si lord Megatron necesita mi ayuda." Starscream susurró en voz baja: "Pronto, muy pronto."

Ellos fueron por caminos separados, en direcciones opuestas.

Los Pedes de Knockout se escuchaban contra el suelo sólido, le encantaba venir aquí, los Vehicons Siempre laven las paredes hasta el punto de tener un perfecto reflejo, y hablando de perfecto. Knockout lamió su dígito índice y lo alisó sobre su cresta óptica; algo que había visto muchos humanos hacer.

La luz apagó de golpe, haciendo que el con salte." que chatarra!" Knockout gritó y se quejó en voz baja."Circuitos estupidos, ahora voy a tener que admirarme a mí mismo en otro lugar."

Unas pisadas hicieron eco por el pasillo. Knockou se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el oscuridad abismo. "¿ quien es? " nadie responde, el coche de carreras bufo y se sacudio como si nada nada, el ruido se repitió sólo que más fuerte.

Knockout gruñó y convocó a su sierra, "Te lo advierto quien eres , o te preparas para ser diseccionado!" No estaba al tanto de que una figura negra se movia detrás de él. Knockout escanea la zona para detectar cualquier signo de vida, nada. Guardo su sierra y suspiró. "No te preocupes mucho knockout o te convertirás en un loco como Starscream." Se dio la vuelta y, "AHH!"

Starscream y Megatron saltaron al tan repentino grito. Ellos habían estado trabajando en los planes de batalla para cuando se reúnan los Autobots de nuevo. Starscream había mencionado un ataque por sorpresa después de liderar a los Autobots en la falsa seguridad, mediante el establecimiento de una mina de Energon falsa.

"Eso sonó como Knockout ." Starscream dijo, Megatron, sin decir palabra, empujó a su segundo y salió de la habitación.

Los pasillos eran oscuros y parecían comérselos vivos, comenzaron a buscar el médico. "Mi L-lord, ¿crees que esto es una buena idea?" Starscream se estremeció, su cuerpo temblando visiblemente en la oscuridad. Megatron le gruñó. "No seas tan cobarde, Starscream."

"No lo soy mi lord, solo estoy diciendo simplemente que tal vez deberíamos esperar, h-hasta la mañana. Ya sabes, cuando los demás están despiertos." Megatones no le hizo gracia esto, y lo mostró agarrando a Starscream por la garganta y levantando en el aire. "Si esperamos, Knockout podria estar fuera de línea, y si eso ocurre, que solucionará tus popas cuando te convierta en chatarra."

El seeker tragó saliva, "M-muy excelente punto, Maestro."

Con nada más que un gruñido, Megatron lo dejo caer por segunda vez en el suelo duro e ignorando su lloriqueo.

Los pasillos oscuros parecían interminables para el dúo, mientras se abrían camino a través del espacio vacío que era el Némesis. Starscream se quedó al lado de su amo.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!" La voz de Knockout se escucho desde una de las muchas habitaciones. El dúo no dudó en acudir en su rescate. Ellos siguieron el grito de Knockout a una de las pocas habitaciones no utilizadas, la puerta estaba abierta, Megatron y Starscream se horrorizaron al ver al médico en la misma cama médica que Soundwave estaba antes

"¡Es una trampa!" Knockout gritó; antes de que el señor de la guerra y su segundo al mando pudieran reaccionar fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad sin fin.

"¡No! ¡No! Soundwave, por favor, no más de este horror!" Megatron, de todos los bots, gritó pidiendo misericordia, luchando contra sus límites como hizo antes que él.

La venganza nunca supo tan dulce, Soundwave sonrió debajo de su máscara, observando con absoluta diversión mientras sus tres compañeros se vieron obligados a ver horas de interfaz humana. Soundwave creía que se llamaba: porno.

"Oh, Derek," la joven mujer en la pantalla gimió aún más fuerte, ganando gritos de asesinato sangriento de los Decepticons en cautiverio. "¿Es así como lo hacen? " Starscream gimió, temblando de miedo, "Nunca voy a mirar las bolsas de carne de la misma manera otra vez!"

"Tengo que decir," Knockout dijo, él era el único que no estaba llorando. "Es muy interesante la forma en que son capaces de realizar este tipo de posiciones interesantes, tal vez en carretera pueda probar algunos."

"¡Basta!" Megatron rugió. "No voy a tolerar esto, Soundwave, te ordeno que me sueltes"

Hubo un fuerte ruidp que detuvo el señor de la guerra, en medio de una frase, ya que no estaba frente a la puerta, Megatron no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

"Um .. lord Megatron, creo que su subordinado se fue"

"Ese fallo!"

"Bueno, ¿qué cree usted que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Starscream. Knockout se encogió de hombros: "Supongo que sólo tratar de soportar la mayor parte de esto. Estoy seguro de que Soundwave regresara para nosotros en muy poco tiempo." Hizo una pausa. "Espero".

Megatron suspiró, si él podía mover los servos habría pellizcado sus sensores nasales. "Esto es lo que sucede cuando le quitan la internet a soundwave"

En el otro lado de la puerta, Soundwave sonrió al oír eso. La pantalla, que era su cara, mostró un video de un hombre calvo, con una peliroja de la serie Breaking Bad. "estas en lo cierto."


	5. nugget es una galleta!

"Algún día, Soundwave, me conocerás como lord Starscream "decia el seeker con maldad, frotándo sus servos. soundwave cerro su óptica por instinto Afortunadamente Starscream no pudo verlo debido a la máscara.

Era bastante molesto estár hablando con el seeker y estás escuchandolo como ejecutar y seguir sobre cómo iba a derrocar a Megatron. Soundwave no creía que fuera posible. Después de todo, Starscream ha fallado varias veces tratando de derrocar al señor de la guerra, ¿cómo puede ser diferente esta vez?

"No te preocupes, Soundwave, cuando sea lord, usted todavía puede mantener su trabajo como tercero al mando." Starscream se alejó con una sonrisa burlona.

Esto estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios; es cotidiano lo que Starscream acaba de hacer una charla sobre sus planes, y no presenta ningún signo de hacerlo. Cualquiera diria que Starscream ladra pero no muerde; como dicen los seres humanos. O él es un mech muy paciente; probablemente la primera.

Alguien tiene que enseñar una lección. Ideas florecieron dentro del procesador de soundwave, sonrió bajo su máscara, la casualidad de que él sabía una manera de hacerlo. Gracias a Internet.

...

Starscream se despertó a la mañana sintiéndo la siguiente actualización como un mecanismo, pero algo se sentía diferente penso un poco por un segundo e incluso revisó sus sistemas.

"Todos los sistemas normales, todos los códigos leídos ". El seeker se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la sala de grabación por su cubo diaria de Energon.

La habitación estaba llena de Vehicons y incluidos sus compañeros de vuelo. Un borrón rojo capturo su óptica.

"Buenos días, Starscream," Knockout sonrió, "Te ves muy feliz hoy, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?."

Cada mech en el Nemesis sabía que Knockout era un chismoso, si le dices algo personal, le gritaba por todo el mundo. Esta fue la razón por la nadie habló con él, excepto Breakdown, que en realidad no tiene muchos secretos.

Starscream penso, antes de abrir la boca. Planeaba decirle. "No, a diferencia de ti yo sé cómo mantenerme bien descansado." sabia que habría sido un hueco para el orgullo de Knockout Pero lo que salió fue una grabación de "Nugget, galletas. Nugget en una galleta."

Starscream inmediatamente cerró la boca. Knockout se le quedó mirando. "Lo siento, no te escuche bien. Me pareció oír que dijiste , 'nugget galleta.' "

Starscream intentó gruñir, pero que también se equivocaron por un sonido de tono alto. Al igual que el gruñido de un elfo. Esto le valió miradas asustadas, pero esta vez no era solo Knockout si no todos los demás en la habitación lo estaban trató de llegar a una excusa para esto, pero en su lugar. "Sumerja todo en puré de patatas!"

La sala se llenó de risas, Starscream intentó ordenar que se detuvieran. "Nugget galleta, Nugget es una galleta, lo sumerge todo en puré de patatas!" Todo el mundo estaba prácticamente rodando, los dedos apuntados hacia el seeker hizo lo que le dijo que su instinto. Corrió lo más rápido posible, a la puerta.

Lamentablemente, por el humor cruel del destino, Megatron entró con el ceño fruncido; fue atraído en por la risa de su ejército. Megatron se sorprendió al ver a Starscream correr hacia él.

"Starscream, ¿por qué todo el mundo se ríe?"

"Nugget, galleta Nugget es una galleta!" Megatron miró; La voz de Starscream había sido alterado a un tono mucho más alto.

"Sumerja todo en puré de patata!" Starscream gritó con desesperación. ¿Por qué su voz sonaba asi?

Nadie podía leer la cara de Megatron, uno porque se reían demasiado fuerte y dos porque Megatron adoptó esa mirada neutral.

"Nugget en una galleta ..." Starscream gimió, pero se quedó con una ola aún más fuerte de risa, esta vez fue desde el mismo señor de la guerra sin miedo; Megatron. La cabeza del mech plata echada hacia atrás, con las manos agarrando su estómago casi como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

Con un grito final de "Nugget es una galleta," Starscreampasó corriendo de lado de Megatron y regresó a sus aposentos para descansar más lejos de la risa.

En el fondo, de pie detrás de la escena, Soundwave estaba riendo también. Él siempre quiso hacerle una broma a Starscream, era su culpa que hizo a Soundwave tan adicto a la internet. Una pequeña venganza estaba a la orden, ahora es el momento para que un cierto mech de color rojo haga frente a su castigo.


	6. MLP!

El con delgado estaba perdido; no estaba seguro de si se trataba de algún tipo de virus, o si era su propia adicción a la internet. De cualquier manera no podía detenerse. Cada donde caminaba, vio algo que le recordaba a ese programa; que muestran lo maravilloso de esa adiccion

My Little Pony.

Al principio admitiria, que era un poco estúpido, pero mientras seguía viendo que no podía dejar de verlo lo suficiente! Los ponis son tan lindos! Su amor por la amistad y la felicidad era adictivo! No podía dejar de verlo hasta que fue atrapado en el último episodio de la temporada, donde Twilight Sparkle, finalmente se convirtió en un Alicorn, y princesa. Fue tan increíble!

Soundwave trató de mantener su obsesión en secreto, siempre que su compañero Decepticon entra en la sala de control, Soundwave fingía ver otros espectáculos en YouTube, como '1 hombre, 1 tarro '. Soundwave no entendía exactamente de qué se trataba, pero no queria que Starscream se entera que el mecanismo silencioso y uno de los subordinados de mayor confianza de Megatron era en realidad un brony.

La pasión de Soundwave por ese programa se hizo más y más con cada episodio, que realmente de miedo, ni siquiera estaba interesado en PewDiePie o Lindsey Stirling. Soundwave amaba MLP.

...

Soundwave estaba buscando a través de Internet. La Némesis estaba casi vacío; Starscream y su armada estaban en una misión en busca de la reliquia recién descubierta.

Soundwave se enteró de que un nuevo episodio iba a salir, y él estaría condenado si no iba a verlo. Él escribe el nombre 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ", y hacer clic en el botón de búsqueda.

"Lo sentimos, pero el espectáculo que está buscando ha sido cancelado. Esperamos que tenga un buen día."

El mundo a su alrededor caía debajo de sus pies, mientras miraba impresiónado la pantalla en blanco y negro

"¡Qué!" Soundwave se sorprendió al oír su propia voz metálica rudimentario; él no la había usado en mucho tiempo se olvidó como había sonado .Sin embargo, la desventaja fue la traumantizante conmocionado a la atención; su programa favorito en la existencia se había ido!

Algo en el procesador de Soundwave se quebro

...

El Sr. Songu sabía que esto había sido una mala idea, pero él sentía que la serie MLP estaba demasiado viejo y necesitaba ser reemplazado con algo más interesante, que un manojo de ponis magicos hablando.

El Sr. Songu salió de su coche, después de cerrar en el garaje, y abrió la puerta.

Él juró que vio algo, las luces no estaban encendidas, pero le restó importancia puede que sea uno de sus gatos, probablemente su chaqueta marrón polvoriento en el armario, el hombre asiático se dirigió al baño para vestirse para la noche.

Como el Sr. Songu, se vestia, no podía evitar la sensación de ser observado, además, por supuesto, que estaba siendo observado, tenía un gato. Así que ¿por qué estaba tan rígido y nervioso? Tal vez fue el sentimiento de culpa, después de todo él se deshizo de un espectáculo amado desde la red , y Tara Strong, actriz de voz para Twilight Sparkle, no estaba muy contento cuando le dijo esa noticia.

"Hay millones de espectadores, no« son importantes para usted? " Ella preguntó varias veces.

"Por supuesto que sí, Tara, pero quiero trabajar en otros programas como Shezow, y los nuevos Vengadores. No ponis tontos que hablan de la amistad."

Él admitió que era duro, pero era la única manera.

El Sr. Songu encendió las luces, y sintió que sus ojos salen de su cabeza, la mandíbula caiga hacia abajo. Hay apenas cabe en la habitación un robot gigante sin rostro. Se lo quedó mirando, el asiático no podría decir nada, porque él podía ver su propio reflejo en la pantalla oscura.

Sin previo aviso, el puño gigante del robot salió y agarró al hombre y lo subio de su lugar.

"Q-¿qué quieres?"gritó, él empezó a desear tener un par adicional de pantalones.

"MLP" El bot sin rostro 'gruñó. "q-¿qué?"

"Habéis oído quiero que My Little Pony, este de nuevo en el aire".

El asiatico tragó saliva, levantando un dedo tembloroso, "¿e-eres un fan?"

"Sí, me encanta MLP. Y lo quiero de vuelta, o de lo contrario."

"O-Oh Por supuesto, señor Robot, señor! volvera al aire la próxima semana. Te lo prometo!" No podía dejar de temblar, no era más feliz por llevar pañales para adultos. Nada podría enfadar mas a un robot gigante, que un humano cagado sobre él." Lo quiero de vuelta en el mañana, entendido! "

" Sí, lo va a tener de vuelta en el mañana, pero por favor no me hagas daño! " El Sr. Song cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza." Muy bien, entonces, "Soundwave lo colocó abajo, antes de inclinarse más cerca. "Una cosa más,".

"¿Cómo sabes m-mi nombre?"

"Google".

"entiendo y que era esa cosa que ibas a decir a principios ..?" Él en realidad tenia miedo de preguntar, pero era mejor que ser aplastado.

"Nunca juegues con los bronies."


	7. galletas de Starscream

Todo el mundo en el Nemesis sabía que Starscream iba a menudo a través de varias fases diferentes. Al igual que los adolescente humanos, los intereses de Starscream cambian con el tiempo y, a menudo irritaban la vida afuera de todos a su alrededor. Esta vez no fue diferente.

Starscream gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. "No, Soundwave, tienes que mover la cámara a mi dirección, ¡Yo soy el que se supone que se ve, nadie más!"

Detrás de su máscara Soundwave rodo su óptica. Esperaba de nuevo el ayudante de Starscream para programas de cocina de la Tierra terminara pronto el cumplimiento de las exigencias de su superior, Soundwave torció la cámara a su alrededor, frente al sobre-ego-con. Soundwave habría disfrutado de una mañana de jugar su juego favorito en línea Slenderman Un juego que estas en un lugar en medio de un gran bosque, donde el jugador tenía que recoger ocho páginas, antes de que él, o ella, fuera capturado por el hombre delgado Soundwave habia encontrado este juego por completo accidente, pero él estaba contento que lo hizo, era adictivo y divertido. Podía jugar durante horas, era fascinante. El hombre delgado se parecía mucho a Soundwave. Ambos eran tranquilos, oscuros y misteriosos.

"Soundwave, estás grabando esto?" El mech delgado salió de su línea de pensamiento para contemplar al seeker. Starscream no parecía divertido, con el rostro arrugado en una mueca de molestia.

"Parece que tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo Soundwave." Soundwave se alegró de que tenía su placa frontal cubierta; rodando su óptica se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre en estos momentos.

Una vez que la cámara estaba en el foco, Starscream dio una gran sonrisa a su público imaginario. "Hola a todos. Hoy vamos a aprender cómo hacer galletas de Starscream!" En el aire levantó una pequeña panorámica de galletas deformes, que casi parecían piezas planas de carbón cubiertas con la formación de hielo derretido, y una tonelada de metal.

"Galletas de Starscream son más que la formación de hielo "

"En el nombre de Primus que están haciendo?" La atención de todos espetó para satisfacer a Megatron, que estaba de pie en el camino de la puerta, no muy feliz en lo absoluto. "¿Estás realmente tratando de hacerte un tonto aún más grande que ahora?"

"No, sólo quiero enseñar a estos bots cómo cocinar!"

"No veo por qué. Este alojamiento no come alimentos de la tierra, falla de segundo!"Soundwave miró a los dos discutir por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez hoy.

_"Yo no puedo distinguir si están pelean porque se odian, o estan peleando porque están enamorados?"_

"Soundwave, sigue rodando." Una vez más Soundwave rodo la óptica, y se centró la cámara en sus líderes.

Starscream se aclaró la voz, "Galletas de Starscream son más que la formación de hielo"

"Te equivocas, Starscream." Megatron gruñó.

"Siempre estoy equivocado!" El mecanismo más pequeño era claramente demasiado molesto darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. "Y los confites son simplemente para morirse!"

"Starscream ..."

"Oh, sólo quiero cocinar, perra!" Soundwave estaba tratando de no reírse, es muy divertido. "Con sólo un toque de"

Megatron ya tenía suficiente; fue suficiente para degradar a Soundwave hacerle formar parte de uno de sus esquemas idiotas para llamar la atención. Pero, cómo se atreve Starscream a faltarle el respeto a su líder.

"Starscream!" Megatron exploto y abordó al seeker a la tierra; los dos desaparecidos tras el mostrador. Nadie podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo sólo podían escuchar los gritos de Starscream.

Soundwave suspiró y se fue, tal vez valla ver un poco más de My Little Pony. Un nuevo episodio se va a estrenar esta tarde.


	8. soy Catbug

Soundwave había visto todo en Internet, desde Nostalgia Critic y sus diatribas sobre los diferentes programas y películas, cada episodio de Smosh, y la muerte de batalla. a el le comenzó a gustar todo lo que internet tenía. Soundwave lo gustó especialmente tontas maneras de morir; fue muy interesante ver a los seres humanos débiles y estúpidos que son.

Pero ahora el Internet parecía rancio, se estaba haciendo muy viejo. Había visto a casi todos los vídeos en Internet. Él había mirado la película My Little Pony, pero por desgracia, la nueva temporada no iba a salir por un tiempo.

Por una vez, estaba realmente deprimido. Algo que nunca había sentido antes, el mech silencioso se había entrenado a sentir poca o ninguna emoción. Eso es hasta que se encontró con el maravilloso mundo de la internet. Tal vez debería volver a ser el antisocial; cuya única existencia era servir al poderoso lord Megatron.

El con silencioso ciclo sus respiraderos en gran medida, desplazandose a través de la Internet para ver algo interesante. Simplemente había escrito 'vídeos extraños.' Múltiples enlaces diferentes vinieron, cada uno ya lo había visto.

Algo colorido y diferente atrapó su óptica invisible. Tenía una imagen de un gato azul con u con una cáscara de mariquita el enlace del video decia ' Dramabug-los guerreros valientes' Soundwave movio su timón a un lado con asombro, justo antes de hacer clic en el vínculo. Él fue absorbido inmediatamente en el video lleno de aleatoriedad y humor.

...

Knockout anduvo aburrido durante toda la noche; nadie, ni siquiera su amigo Breakdown podía aliviar su aburrimiento.

El sonido de un órgano de tubos dramática se hizo eco en sus audios, llamandole la atención al instante. Venía de la sala de grabación. Knockout trató de no gemir. Soundwave probablemente estaba viendo otro video humano.

"Yo espero que no sea 'Two Girls One Cup'. Probablemente va a quemar su placa madre."

Echo un vistazo a la sala de grabación, Knockout no le sorprendió que Soundwave tenía su rostro plantado frente a la pantalla grande.

"Soundwave en el nombre de Cybertron que estás viendo?"

El mech más alto se alejo a sí mismo fuera de la pantalla y se volvió hacia el médico. Un breve video de un extraño gato azul con una cáscara de mariquita, vistiendo guantes de cocina de color rosa, gritó con voz humana "Soy catbug!"

Knockout miró, parpadeando sus ópticos una vez, luego dos veces y luego ... corriendo por la puerta.

Para la próxima semana y media, Knockout no se quejó de que se aburre. En su lugar estaba ocupado tratando de encontrar una cura para la adicción a la Internet de Soundwave.

**Para el que no lo sepa los guerreros valientes es una serie web animada de Estados Unidos actualmente la estan traduciendo al español y yo estoy viendo algunos capitulos y les recomiendo que vean la seria n.n**


	9. Dreadwing vs Starscream

Dreadwing estaba cansado de esa abominación de segundo! Siempre diciendo "Se supone que debo ser el líder" O "Voy a derrocar a Megatron y convertirme en el legítimo heredero de los Decepticons!" Y sin embargo, cuando lo atacan Starscream se vuelve un cobarde. Dreadwing ya tenía suficiente; iba a deshacerse de Starscream, de una manera u otra.

Matar al seeker estaba fuera de la cuestión, Starscream tenía su Armanda, seguro que estarían enojados si consiguen una pista de que Dreadwing matado a su Comandante Aéreo, los seekers llenan la mayor parte de la población Decepticon. Afortunadamente Dreadwing tenía un plan, él le mostraría a Megatron que Starscream no estaba en condiciones de ser parte de los Decepticons, y luego que el exceso de ego-con se habra ido!

Ahora todo lo que Dreadwing necesitaba era un socio, y ya tenía un nombre.

...

Para Soundwave esto era más que estúpido, él preferiría ver sus videos de "MLP",Tristemente Dreadwing era persistente, por no hablar de que tenía 'seguro.' Dreadwing había prometido que si Soundwave le ayudó con este trabajo, le regresará la muñeca favorita de Pinky Pie a Soundwave.

Soundwave gruñó para sus adentros, con el micrófono en la cara de Dreadwing. El mecanismo más grande aclaró la voz y habló en la mejor imitación de Starscream que pudo reunir.

"Soy Starscream, y me encanta chupar picos. Chupo como si fuera mi trabajo. Son deliciosas."

"Irónicamente, lo acabas de hacer que sea aún menos erótico. ' Soundwave pensó con amargura, moviendo el micrófono alejado de un Dreadwing sonriendo.

"Fue bueno? Estoy seguro de que lord Megatron no estaría contento con esta nueva información de su segundo." Dreadwing comenzó a reírse para sus adentros, "pronto voy a ser el nuevo segundo al mando. Voy a servirle a lord Megatron mejor que eso debilucho".

_'Más bien vos estarás chupando su pico'_ Soundwave quiso reírse de su propia broma personal, pero mantuvo su voz con fuerza. Quería que su Pinky Pie estuviera a salvo.

Dreadwing extendio su servo Soundwave movió sus dedos en un movimiento de agarre. Dreadwing lo miro con sus ópticos rojos y sacó el pequeño pony rosa de su subespacio. "Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Soundwave."

Internamente Soundwave acaba de rodar su óptica y le arrebata el juguete lejos de Dreadwing sosteniéndola como si fuera una protoforma recien nacida.

Dreadwing lentamente retrocedió, ni siquiera quieria saber lo que Soundwave planeado hacer con ese juguete.

...

Con el vídeo en la mano, Dreadwing se apresuró a la sala del trono de Megatron, inmediatamente cayó en la rodilla en un arco. "Lord Megatron, he traído a usted evidencia de su segundo al mando."

Megatron gruñó en respuesta, "Honestamente, Dreadwing, sabemos Starscream ha estado conspirando en mi contra desde hace siglos. Sé cómo tratar con él." Su tono tenía una pizca de algo negó con la cabeza, "No, mi lord, esta evidencia es prueba de por qué siento que Starscream no es apto para ser su segundo."

Megatron levantó una arista óptica, antes de asentir hacia la pantalla del monitor. Tomando la invitación, Dreadwing corrió y puso el video. Era un video de Starscream caminando, con la mala excusa de Dreadwing para una voz resonó a través de la pantalla. La boca de Starscream ni siquiera estaba visiblemente en movimiento.

"soy Starscream, y me encanta chupar picos. Chupo como si fuera mi trabajo. Son deliciosos."

Inconscientemente Dreadwing frotó servos juntos maliciosamente. Esto fue fantástico, mucho mejor que lo que él pensaba en su cabeza. El video terminó un par de segundos más tarde, Dreadwing volvió hacia su superior, entusiasmado con lo que estaba por venir.

Megatron acorto su postura: "Ya ves, mi lord, estoy seguro que esta nueva evidencia demuestra algo."

Los ópticos de Megatron todavía estaban fijos en la pantalla, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro, finalmente se volvió hacia Dreadwing.

"Tienes razón, por una vez, Dreadwing."

"Gracias, mi lord." Aquí viene, Megatron le iba a enviar para obtener Starscream y patearlo fuera del barco!

"Dreadwing, llama a Starscream, deseo verificar esta nueva evidencia que has presentado ante mí."

Los ópticos de Dreadwing crecieron el triple de tamaño, el izquierdo temblo. Hubo un fuerte silbido , una explosion y Dreadwing cayó al suelo.

Se ha producido un fallo en sus sistemas


	10. decepti-ponis

Shockwave respetuosamente se inclinó ante el tirano gris relajado en su trono, "Mi lord, os presento a usted el equipo que va a destruir a los Autobots." Agitó un servo a las puertas y un par de Vehicons acarreo en un gran objeto plata y púrpura. Parecía que el híbrido de un microscopio y un láser, con un mesa que se adjunta a un lado.

"¿Qué es esto, Shockwave?" El mech gris cuestionó, levantándose de su silla para ver mejor.

"Es, mi señor, es una máquina de transformación o MT, para abreviar." Shockwave llevó más cerca a Megatron para más exámenes, frotó la mesa de metal que unida la cadera a la máquina, "Colocamos un objeto aquí" Shockwave arrastró su dedo hacia arriba para apuntar al láser rojo. "Una vez que se identifica lo que es el objeto, se copia nada mas ese mismo objeto. En otras palabras, si queríamos que los Autobots sean nada más que rocas, podríam-"

"Simplemente transformarlas en rocas." Megatron se rió malvadamente. " excelente Shockwave, como siempre has demostrado tu utilidad a los Decepticons."

El Cyclope se inclinó una vez más, "Gracias, mi señor, es mi deber servirle a usted."

"Y me servirás." Megatron sonrió trazando las costuras de su nueva arma favorita antes de volverse hacia su científico, "¿Cuándo podemos 'probar' esto?"

"Tan pronto como lo desee, Lord Megatron."

"Excelente, lo has hecho bien, Shockwave. Vamos a discutir los planes de batalla sobre algunos minas de Energon."

"Sería un honor, mi lord."

Mientras los dos se van para la sala de grabación, otra puerta se abrió. Soundwave estaba tomando un descanso después de horas en buscar de reliquias. El mecanismo de altura estaba tomando tiempo para jugar con su juguete Pinky Pie. Su favorito de toda su colección, que consta de casi todos los personajes del MLP, incluso la adición de tiempo limitado de la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia. No podía "conseguir bastante de MLP" .

Algo grande y brillante llamó la atención de Soundwave. Mirando hacia arriba acarician a su caballo, se inclinó hacia el frente hasta el lado del maravilloso nuevo objeto de pie en medio de la sala del trono de Megatron.

Soundwave curiosamente lo inspeccionó de cerca, colocando a Pinky Pie sobre la mesa de metal unido al aparatito. Corrió un servo sobre el metal liso; se sentía un poco de frío en contra de sus dígitos. Soundwave movía alrededor de ella luchando por imaginar lo que era. Obviamente, era el nuevo juguete de Shockwave. El no era un buen un inventor.

Soundwave ahora estaba inspeccionando un panel lleno de botones con muchos colores diferentes, pero no había etiquetas para identificar lo que hacian específicamente. Parte de su procesador le gritaba que se llevara Pinky y se valla, pero su lado más curioso quería probar la máquina. Levantando un dedo largo, Soundwave pulsa el primer botón que vio. Fue el botón grande de la agrupación; se puede divisar con su color verde esmeralda

La máquina dio un silbido enojado, seguido por varios pitidos diferentes. Levantó un brazo mecánico con un láser que se le atribuye, y señaló a Soundwave. Las puertas detrás de él volaron abiertos, Knockout y un par de Vehicons vinieron corriendo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Knockout gritó, y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta que el láser se dirige a ellos. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, un haz de luz brillante los desintegro.

Megatron gruñó mientras se abalanzó desde los cielos, aterrizando pesadamente contra el suelo rocoso. Habían localizado a los Autobots, tratando de desenterrar una reliquia.

Megatron estaba seguro de que este sería el momento perfecto para probar su nuevo juguete, "Optimus".

"Megatron" El guardian de la matriz gruñó, sacando su sable star. Megatron se rió entre dientes, "Eres un tonto, Optimus." Él sacó su propia espada, "Un cobarde. Usted y su equipo patético no puedes derrotarme. Tengo mi propia arma secreta, una que va a destruirlos a todos!"

Un portal puente de tierra apareció detrás del señor Decepticon, "Decepticons ataquen!"

Megatron esperaba, podía oír el silbido, y haga clic en su ejército llegó a través del remolino, y sin embargo, no hubo disparos. Ni siquiera de los Autobots. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esta es una batalla, ¿por qué no hubo ninguna lucha?

De repente, los Autobots estalló en una carcajada, agarrando sus tanques y literalmente se caen.

"¿Qué es esto?" Megatron preguntó: "¿No tienes miedo de mi ejército? Mis Decepticons superan en número un billón a uno!

Bumblebee, que fue finalmente obtener sus rodamientos después de caerse, se esforzó por levantarse. "P-¿por qué habríamos de tener miedo por un manojo de pequeños ponis?" Bumblebee volvió a caer todo su cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose. Los otros Autobots no eran mucho mejor especialmente Optimus que estaba golpeando su puño contra el suelo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Megatron estaba más que molesto; se volvió hacia su ejército sólo para sentir que sus ópticos casi se caen de la cara.

Knockout, Soundwave, y algunos Vehicons fueron transformados de alguna manera en pequeños ponis oscuros con insignias Decepticon como sus cutie marks! Megatron sintió temblar su óptico izquierdo, trató de frotar su óptico, con la esperanza que esto era su imaginación, pero no funcionó! Todavía estaban allí, y todavía eran ponis.

Megatron gruñó él no estaba seguro de con quien se enoja. Los Autobots por reír o su ejército por que lo hace lucir como un tonto.

"Lord Megatron!" Knockout llamado, él era el pony rojo rubí con una melena negro y rizado, y un pelaje brillante. "No me gusta ser el portador de malas noticias, pero no estamos preparados exactamente para luchar contra los Autobots aún"

Megatron podía sentir un dolor en su procesador que se acerca, lo que él no daría por un par de cubos grandes de alto grado en estos momentos. Dando un suspiro enojado, luchando por ignorar la risa interminable de sus enemigos, Megatron se dirigió a su ejército, y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir clamó a su ejército. "Decepticons, retirarse a la base!"

Smokescreen que finalmente logró tomar un descanso, con voz ahogada: "¿No querrás decir decepti-ponis?"

Los otros Autobots empezaron a rodar, incapaz de retenerlo más.

"Esta no es el final escoria Autobot!" Megatron gritó, justo antes de entrar en el vórtice. "Una vez que mis contras están de vuelta a la normalidad, vamos a destruirlos a todos!"

Optimus sonrió, "¿Con qué, la amistad?"

Este fue un día triste para los Decepticons.


	11. Soundwave vs Comercial de Cereal

capitulo 11

Soundwave no estaba seguro de por qué incluso accedió a hacer esto. Oh sí, el accidente con los Autobots. Sí, Soundwave fue culpado por eso; después de que Shockwave se encontró con Pinky en la bandeja de metal que sólo le basto unos segundos para descubrir exactamente a quién pertenecía. Con algunos escáneres inteligentes CNA y unas pocas palabras de Dreadwing, todos en el Némesis ahora sabía el secreto de Soundwave. Por supuesto, nadie estaba más sorprendido y enojado mas que el mismo Megatron . Y así, al igual que todos los bots traviesos, Soundwave debía ser castigado. Pero una paliza física del tirano parecía demasiado fácil. No, Megatron iba a castigarlo en el peor de los casos, de la forma humillante posible.

Sala Etapa 179

Soundwave dejó escapar un profundo suspiro; que realmente quería desactivarse a si mismo en estos momentos. Hace unos meses, un grupo de humanos se enteró de los Autobots y los Decepticons, e hizo la promesa de no hablar de ello al público a menos que ambas partes estaban dispuestas a hacer una sesión comercial de cereales. Por lo Soundwave había escuchado, el comercial no iba a ser puesto en libertad hasta el año 2027, lo cual fue un bonito futuro muy lejos. Sólo querían hacer un beneficio para un nuevo cereal llamado Energon ceros.

La puerta de metal se abrió relampagueantemente Soundwave inmediatamente se arrepintió de venir aquí. Allí sentado en la mesa con un plato de brillantes de mini cubos rosados de Energon el líder Autobot, Optimus Prime, mirando como tablero como siempre. Por alguna razón desconocida Optimus llevaba su máscara de batalla. Soundwave reunió tanto la autoestima como pudo y se obligó a entrar en la habitación. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. Siéntese.

Optimus inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la estafa, "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?" La voz del director se hizo eco en los altavoces.

"No voy a trabajar con él." Ironhide, que estaba de pie en las líneas laterales por si acaso, se hizo eco de las palabras de Prime en un tono más exigente, mientras agitaba un puño,

"Oh, vamos, Sr. Primer. sólo seran unos simples treinta segundos."

"Perdón!" Primer golpeó su puño contra la mesa, "¿Sabes quién soy?.Soy Optimus Prime , Yo no trabajo con Decepticons."

Ironhide apuntó con un servo roja a Soundwave, "Él no trabaja con ningun Decepticons!"

"Oh, estás haciendo un gran alboroto por nada", la dirijida ola se apagado. "Todos tenemos un trabajo que hacer aquí. Así que vamos, sólo darle una oportunidad".

"No, ¿por qué tengo que trabajar con alguien más ahora? Pensé que estaba haciendo esto por mí mismo." Soundwave rodó internamente su óptico. Optimus estaba siendo demasiado dramática. Sí, Soundwave no era un gran fan de este bien, pero por lo menos él no se quejaba. Él estaba tomando su castigo como un mech. Tal vez debería mostrarle a Optimus quien es el jefe. Eso hará que las cosas vallan mucho más rápido y si va mas rapido conseguirá salir de aquí. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción interna Soundwave decidió expresar su opinión sobre el tema.

"Optimus Prime: incompetente."

"¡Cállate!" Ironhide gruñó desde la barrera. Optimus volvió a mirar a la cámara frente a ellos, "Ver que este tipo es un imbécil. No voy a trabajar con él."

"Optimus Prime: miedo

"Miedo? No tengo miedo de ti! Voy a patear el culo de nuevo a Cybertron, tienes algo que decir?"

"Director de Atención: Optimus Prime: miedo Soundwave posee habilidades superiores para la entrega pública de la propaganda de marketing de ventas."

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?" Oh, ahora él golpeó un nervio. Tal vez esto no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

"Optimus Prime: Celoso".

"¡Cállate! No estoy celoso de Gente como yo! ¡Eres un taladro sin carisma!"

Optimus Prime: sobrevalorado. Soundwave: Superior ".

Eso realmente cabreo al Primer, "¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo! Entonces, vamos ¡Vamos a hacerlo!" Optimus se removió en su asiento.

"Muy bien, perfecto. Perfecto." El director intervino, tan felices como Soundwave para finalmente obtener las cosas en marcha.

Optimus gruñó para sí, sonaba como algo a lo largo de las líneas de, "Vamos a ver lo bueno que eres ... Hazte a un lado un poco ... Decepticon."

"Listo y acción!" El director los llama a través del micrófono.

Antes de empezar Optimus miró Soundwave con una mirada reto en su óptico, "Trata de mantener el ritmo." Agitó un servo rojo y habló de una manera muy simpático: "Hola, seres humanos. Soy yo, Optimus Prime, de nuevo. Estoy aquí para decirles todo los chicos por ahí- "

Soundwave miró a Optimus. Claro que quería terminar con esto, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo Decepticon se demolidera por una tuerca de tamaño del terminal. Apretó un botón en el pecho para convocar a una de sus cintas. "Hey, chicos." Un pájaro grande de metal se movió y empezó a picotear en el tazón de Energon. "Este es Laserbeak. Lazerbeak ama los cereales de Energon O".

La mandibula se Optimus habría cayó, si no fuera por la máscara, él miró al director: "No está permitido el uso de un pájaro!"

"Shh ... déjalo! Quiero ver a dónde va con esto." Soundwave sonrió detrás de su propia máscara, pero trató de no ponerse demasiado engreído. "Laserbeak piensa que Energon O son divertidos de comer, ¿no es cierto Laserbeak ".

"Bawwk."

El director se reía como una niña de la escuela en este momento, "¡Me encanta! Me encanta el pájaro. ¡Sigue así!"

Optimus gruñó, "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!."

Ahora bien, esto fue divertido, Soundwave lo estaba disfrutando divirtiendo con sólo el hecho de que estaba haciendo fuera al Prime fue la guinda del pastel, como dicen los seres humanos. "Energon O es parte de un desayuno completo ingredientes incluyen:. Azúcar, almidón de maíz modificado." Cara de la pantalla de Soundwave brilló para mostrar los diferentes ingredientes de rodadura en la pantalla como fuera los que nombró. "... Jarabe de maíz, dextrosa, fructosa, carbonato de calcio, fosfato tricálcico, fosfato trisódico ..."

Optimus puso la óptica y miró hacia otro lado, "A quién le importa."

"... Amarillo # 5, amarillo # 6 ..."

"Está bien", el director se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo. "Vamos a detenernos ahí si pudiéramos." Soundwave no escuchó. "... # 1 azul, rojo # 40 ..."

"Mr. Soundwave ..?"

Optimus hizo un gesto de hablar con su servo, "Ves lo que digo?"

"... De zinc, de hierro, ascorbato de sodio .."

"Es un maldito ordenador, que no va a parar."

"Oh ... mi ..."

"... Clorhidrato pryidoxine ..."

"Realmente no podemos tener eso, ahora podemos?"

Optimus se volvió hacia el director, "Quiera dejar que haga esto uno solo?"

"... El ácido fólico, riboflavina, niacina amida ..."

"Está bien, señor Soundwave, gracias ... um ...", el director fue obviamente recibiendo asustado. "Creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, así que podía abandonar el escenario."

"... Monoitrate tiamina ..."

"Um ... podemos pasar al siguiente centro de ..." ¿Qué? Ellos querían que se fuera? Soundwave ni siquiera estaba terminado todavía! Él va a demostrar al director quien es el jefe! Devastator Eject!" Al pulsar otro botón, una pantera grande de metal transformado y gruñó, listo para saltar.

"Oh, mi!" El director dejó escapar una risita nerviosa ", ahí, ahí gatito ..."

Devastator rugió.

"lindo ... gatito ..."

Devastator tiro al director en el suelo obteniendo un grito del hombre británico. "No puedo respirar!"

"Hey," Optimus se levantó de su asiento, " apagado, Soundwave!"

"Vete a la mierda. Ha. Ha. Ha." Soundwave estaba teniendo una explosión y nada iba a detenerlo.

Lazerbeak miró a Optimus con otro "Bawwk."

¿Qué estás mirando? "Optimus se aproximo a golpear la cabeza de Lazerbeak. El pájaro mecánico voló y mordió servo de Prime, y luego comenzó a picotear sus ópticos.

"Alguien por favor! ¡Ayúdame!" Prime estaba tratando de deshacerse del ave, balanceando su servos en la ave molesta. Tenía que ayudar al director. "Ironhide!"

La gran mech rojo felizmente pisoteó al otro lado de la habitación, "Estoy en ello, Prime! Ironhide le disparó a Devastator "Vamos, sal de él! "

Optimus gruñó cuando Lazerbeak finalmente se fue volando, "animal estúpido!"

Pero Soundwave no lo iba a dejarlo así de fácil, convocando otro de sus cassettes, Frenzy El pequeño mech miró a Optimus, "Así que llamaste Soundwave, poco profesional, ¿eh?" Frenzy luego proceder a saltar y vencer a la chatarra de cabeza de Optimus. "¡Ay, maldita sea!"

Ironhide estaba saltando en un pie hacia atrás, con Ravage atacando su pierna derecha. "¡Suéltame la pierna!"

Frenzy finalmente noqueó Optimus mandandole al suelo con una fuerte caída. Soundwave se permitió reír en señal de victoria, estaba seguro de que Megatron estaría contento.

Con Optimus todavía en el suelo Soundwave pulsa otro botón, convocando otro mech cassette. El casete se cruzó de brazos en un movimiento de balanceo para acumular energía, antes de hacerla estallar empujandola con el codo y tirándosela encima del Prime.

Soundwave rió ante el gemido doloroso. "Soundwave: Superior."


	12. Smile!

capitulo 12

De todos los ponis de la colección de Soundwaves, Pinkie Pie era su favorita. No sabía por qué, exactamente, era sólo el hecho de que una pony rosado llena de energía y risa podría hacer a un antisocial sin emociones, el tiene una sensación cálida y difusa en la boca del tanque. Y fue esa sensación que los Decepticons utilizaran para vengarse de su tercero al mando ...

Soundwave colocó cuidadosamente a Pinkie en la mesa de metal al lado de la pantalla del monitor, antes de caer en su asiento y escribir algunos códigos para los próximas reliquias. La pantalla pitó y brilló, apareció un video con una imagen de Pinky Pie con una especie de extraño y escalofriante sonrisa. Soundwave ahogó un grito de sorpresa y casi chilló.

Él no dudó en hacer clic en el botón de reproducción agitando con júbilo. Soundwave avanzo rápido a través de la estupida etiqueta roja que apareció en la pantalla, pudiendose ver la parte donde Pinky Pie corría hacia sus amigos, que estaban sentados en un picnic bajo un árbol grande.

'Mi nombre es Pinky Pie!'

'- Les quiero hoy contar'

'Los quiero ver felices'

'Quiero este día iluminar'

'Aquí no importará'

Si triste o feliz estás"

"Cuz, animando a mis amigos es justo lo Pinkie está aquí para hacer!"

Soundwave asintió con la cabeza esa música era una de sus favoritas 'Smile' La canción de Pinkie, éste sin embargo parecía ser un remix, pero que lo hizo sonar aún más genial. Asintiendo con la cabeza al ritmo de Soundwave miró comoTwilight hizo un gesto con la pezuña cuando vio Pinkie corriendo hacia ellos.

Pinky Pie luego saltó arqueando la pezuña hacia atrás y Punch! la sangre de Twilight brotaba de su nariz y su boca como una pistola de agua!

" ¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír eso sí que se vea de oreja a oreja tu reír!

El golpe fue seguido por una fuerte patada que arrancó la cabeza de Twilight limpiamente! Soundwave estaba congelado, mirando como la cabeza del unicornio púrpura cayó al suelo, con la lengua fuera como un perro jadeando.

'Llena mi corazón dicha sin fin'

'Todo el tiempo! "

Rarity Applejack estaban en shock mientras el pony más amable en la existencia acaba de asesinar a su amiga.

'Asi es'

Pinky saltó y arqueó su puño de nuevo, con su sonrisa psicótica creciendo mas!

'Cuz todo lo que necesito es una sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa. "

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Rarity El unicornio sólo lloró, ni siquiera trató de escapar!

'Lo que me hace seguir adelante,Por lo que quiero luchar'

'¡Es hacer sonreír a mis amigas'

Pinky golpeó Rareza con la fuerza bruta, la sangre brotó como una manguera rota.

'y junto a ellas estar!'

Pinky levantó su rostro sonriente; la pantalla se expandió permitiendo la vista a Soundwave al desangrada cabeza de Rarity salpicadas en el suelo, con la cara aplastada en su cráneo.

Los ojos azules mal de Pinkie se fijaron en Applejack. El pony tierra parecía feliz de que Rareza estaba muerta, Soundwave admitia, que el no era un gran fan de Rarity tampoco. Los ojos de Applejack se encogieron y sus orejas cayerob. Pinky pateó al pony en el árbol, una pezuña apretada contra el cuello de Applejack encerrándola en su lugar. La sangre manaba de la nariz de Applejack. Como encogian sus ojos color esmeralda, Los Pinkie parecían crecer. Esto hizo que pasara un escalofrío por la espalda de Soundwave.

Rainbow Dash pasó a volar, con gafas de sol, cuando ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de la escena.

Pinkie obviamente estaba tomando su tiempo, golpeando a Applejack una y otra hasta que su boca estaba cubierta de sangre, y perdia algunos dientes.

Rainbow, se elevo en el aire, tan rápido como pudo antes de disparar hacia abajo como un cohete, y alejando a Pinky de Applejack. Había más sangre. ¿Por qué hubo tanta sangre? los ponis no se suponen que sangren! Se suponía que tenían que aprender acerca de la amistad!

'A veces estás triste y solo'

'Y quisieras llorar '

'Pero Pinkie está aquí'

'para mostrarte que no todo está mal! "

Pinky se estrelló contra el suelo levantando un poco de tierra, y se levanta cojeando.

'Hay algo que me motiva'

La pantalla se acercó más, para ella.

'Y hace mi vida especial'

Se lanza en el interior del oído de Pinkie, yendo más y más profundo.

'Es cuando una gran sonrisa mis amigas me dan'

Mostraba el cerebro de Pinkie donde había un metro, la aguja se desvió asta pasar a la zona roja ...

'sonrie!'

Pinky se acurrucó en una bola, La eléctricidad baila alrededor de su pelo brillante. Ella comenzó a brillar, acurrucándose aún más.

Una explosión de color rosa nubló la pantalla, en un 'boom' repentino.

'Me siento tan contenta'

Rainbow y Applejack se dieron la vuelta en shock total. ¿Por qué no se escapan?

'Hacer a otros sonreír'

Pinky estaba rodeada por el humo y la electricidad, levantando lentamente la cabeza, para mostrar esa maldita sonrisa

espeluznante!

'Me alegra el corazón'

'Porque me encanta verte sonreír'

Ella apretó los cascos delanteros juntos, creando algún tipo de bola de energía rosa

Creció con el tamaño de su cabeza, Pinky levantó la pelota y la lanzó a Applejack, borrandola a ella y el árbol detrás de ella. Rainbow saltó lejos en el último momento.

Porque me encantaría verte reir,reir,reir!

Rainbow Dash observo a su alrededor, obligada a ver con horror que la mayoría de sus amigas estaban muertas.

-Sí, lo hago! "

-Dime, ¿qué más puedo decir "

'Para hacerte ver,'

Pinky saltó hacia adelante y pateó Rainbow Dash en el aire, la sangre explotó en la mano.

"Eso lo hago!"

Pinky repente se disparó como una bala hacia el cielo. ¿Cuándo Pinkie aprendió a volar?

Cuando Rainbow cayó Pinkie siguió. Y golpeó a sí misma contra el Pegasus, obligando Rainbow vomitar hasta sus propias entrañas. Sus tripas estaban siendo expulsados como un play-do.

"Me hace feliz-

'Cuando ries, ries, ries

Después de terminar Pinky miró por el rabillo del ojo, para ver Fluttershy pie en el fondo de su mandíbula abierta de puro terror.

'Sí, siempre hace que mi día! "

Pinky giró, luz de color rosa, una vez más bailar a su alrededor. Ella tenía esa horrible sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se ensanchan, su mandíbula cayó aún más bajo. Pinky hizo otra bola de energía, esta vez un poco más pequeño. Ella lo tiró como una pelota de béisbol a Fluttershy, humo explotó en todas partes, no permitiendo Soundwave para ver lo que le pasó a su segundo pony favorito. Él realmente quería llorar.

'Vamos ponis, sonrian, sonrian, sonrian. "

'Llena mi corazón con sol,'

Sol '.

'Todo lo que realmente necesito es una sonrisa, sonrisa sonrisa. "

La sonrisa de Pinky cayó lentamente. Soundwave esperaba que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y que lo lamentara, al igual que la forma en que lamentaba ver esto.

'la felicidad de mis amigas es la mia'

Fluttershy repentinamente lanzado hacia Pinkie golpeadola con ambos cascos repentinamente

'¡Vamos, todos juntos'

'Sonrian, sonrian, sonrían!'

La sangre explotaba con cada golpe que Fluttershy dio. Soundwave nunca había visto el pony de voz suave tan enojada, y feroz. "No te metas con los más callados," Knockout había dicho una vez. Soundwave sabía a ciencia cierta. No se metan con los más callados, especialmente Fluttershy.

'Llena mi corazón con el sol, el sol! "

Los dos ponis giraron en el aire, que termina con Fluttershy golpeando Pinking en el suelo una y otra vez!

La sangre cubría la hierba verde, y casi parecía un aspersor cuando Fluttershy se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

'La felicidad de mis amigas es la mia'

Fluttershy lanzo a Pinkie en el aire, y voló tras ella,lanzandole mas golpes repentinos.

'¡Vamos, todos juntos, rían, rían!'

'Llena mi corazón con el sol, el sol. "

Pinkie estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente, la sangre se derramaba como la lluvia. Fluttershy le dio Pinkie una fuerte patada enviándola voltear hacia atrás.

'Todo lo que realmente necesito es una sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa. "

Fluttershy lanzo a Pinkie lo más lejos en el aire. Soundwave nunca había visto tanta sangre proveniente de una pequeña pony.

'A partir de estos amigos felices de la mía!'

Otro golpe duro le dio a Pinkie haciendola volar aún más lejos, pero la yegua psicótica,se recuperó a sí misma ya era capaz de agarrar la letra: "Sí, el regalo perfecto para mí! ' y estrelló su cabeza contra la cara de Fluttershy.

"¿Es una sonrisa.

'Tan amplia como una milla! "

Fluttershy no podía reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, el segundo golpe la envió estrellándose contra el suelo levantando más humo.

'Para hacerme feliz como puede ser!'

Pinkie empujó una vez más sus cascos juntos creado otra bola de energía. que se hizo más grande y más grande, Fluttershy estaba recuperando la conciencia y se quedó sin aliento por la esfera gigante.

'sonrie!'

'sonrie!'

La bola rosa casi cubría el cielo!

'sonrie!

Pinkie se estrelló contra el suelo, le hiso recordó a Soundwave de un episodio de Dragon Ball Z, A Megatron encantó le ver ese show.

'Venga una sonrisa mas! "

Fluttershy gritó, la piel se separaba de su cuerpo por el calor.

'Vamos una sonrisa! "

Su piel marchita y se convirtie en rojo, derritiendo. Una gota de lubricante cayó de la placa frontal de Soundwave.

'Vamos una sonrisa! "

La sonrisa de Pinkie se hizo aún más grande que sea posible.

'Venga una sonrisa! "

La tierra explotó con una intensa fuerza de energía. Soundwave se sentó allí, congelado en su asiento. Finalmente algo hizo clic en su porcesador.

Knockout asomó a la sala de grabación, hasta una cámara de tamaño Cybertroniana con la esperanza de ver la reacción de Soundwave al video. Lo que obtuvo sin embargo era más de lo que nadie había contado.

Soundwave sentado en la silla abrazando todos sus juguetes MLP, mientras se balancea en su lugar. . "¡Ustedes no tiene que preocuparse, mis pequeños ponis Ella no va a llegar a ustedes no voy a dejar que ..." Soundwave luego volvió su timón a la mesa, no muy lejos; Pinkie Pie estaba atrapado en una jaula de artículos de oficina. Equipos Cybertroniana la rodeaba en una prisión en forma de cuadrado. Había una nota colgando por la mesa que decía: No dejar salir, Mala Pony.

Knockout sintió su optico temblar , a continuación, se permitió suspirar, "Parece que alguien se va a necesitar más asesoramiento."


	13. Hide and Seek Minecraft Style!

capitulo 13

Soundwave en silencio asintió con timón al ritmo de 'Qué dice la Fox Say?', una canción interesante que era muy extraño, y sin embargo era muy pegadiza. Se admitirá los ruidos de la cantante hecho estaba un poco lejos, pero aún así fue una buena canción.

La adicción de Soundwave a Internet le dejó otro descubrimiento interesante, un juego que se llama 'Minecraft.' En ella todo estaba hecho de bloques. De la hierba al sol, e incluso los animales y criaturas extrañas como "esqueletos, zombis, y los Creepers que una manera original muy diferente.

Soundwave echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro, para su alivio no había ni rastro del seeker o de un médico rojo coqueto viendo todos sus movimientos.

Soundwave cambio su piel por una planta de tamaño reducido y por lo que fue casi tan pequeño como un zapato. Rápidamente se apresuró a subir a la parte superior del edificio. Otros jugadores en línea, donde funcionan alrededor en búsqueda de nuevos escondites, cambiando de sus skins para ayudarlos a mezclarse en su escondite actual. Estaban jugando a las escondidas, el estilo Minecraft style.

La forma en que el juego funciona, de lo Soundwave entiende: Es que un equipo se esconde, mientras que el otro equipo busca. Si el equipo se encuentra más adelante un miembro del equipo contrario muere inmediatamente, cada partido era de treinta minutos, y hasta ahora el equipo de Soundwave estaba perdiendo. Cada uno a la izquierda y la derecha en su grupo estaba recibiendo una paliza, hasta que finalmente fue sólo él.

SAMMI: Todo el mundo! Mantenga los ojos bien abiertos! Necesitamos encontrar Autostalker en 15 minutos.

Carlylover45: No te preocupes, amigo, lo encontraremos.

Soundwave tenia ganas de reír, pero se mordió la lengua; estas plagas carnosas no sabían con quién estaban tratando. Este iba a ser una partido interesante.

Yodog123: Hey, creo que lo veo en el techo!

Soundwave maldijo bajo su aliento, estos seres humanos eran más inteligentes de lo que tenía que pensado. Caracteres Armored Minecraft volaron o subieron, hasta el edificio en donde tecleo algunas teclas y se movio con su ratón, haciendo que su planta salga de la casa salte tan rápido como pudo.

La música se volcó a la 'Freedom Call, "por Guerreros, mientras que la planta de Soundwave está siendo perseguido por un grupo masivo de los fanaticos del minecraft

'Somos Guerreros'

"Nacido de la luz! '

"Un ejército de la libertad"

'defensores de la vida! "

Soundwave se sintió incapaz de controlar su risa rugido. Su apariencia, que era sólo del tamaño de un pequeño zapato, tenia lejos de un grupo de hombres furiosos con armaduras, armas ondeando. Música como heavy metal se estaba escuchando en el fondo.

El reloj digital contaba lentamente en la esquina más alejada de la pantalla destelló sus números verdes

12 ...

11 ...

10 ...

"Por la noche, en lo alto de los cielos nos peleamos.

"Más rápido que la luz atacamos! '

La sala de chat bajo la pantalla pitó, lo que indica que alguien había escrito algo. Soundwave tomó un vistazo rápido, presionando las teclas al máximo.

DJKiller: ¡Amigo! ¡Corre! Tenemos 5 segundos en el reloj!

Este se ponía tenso, y sin embargo, de muy buen humor, hiso click con su ratón añadiendole más el exceso de velocidad a sus plantas de salto.

"Al igual que los incendios que rasgan a través de la noche. '

"Rodeados por la luz! '

'furiosos como el trueno en el cielo,'

"El tiempo ha venido a ofrecer sacrificio!"

"Somos guerreros."

"Nacido de la luz! "

"Un ejército de la libertad"

'defensores de la vida! "

Casi podía oír una voz profunda susurrando los números a medida que la cuenta atrás.

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

Soundwave sonrió y se rió entre dientes cuando el juego finalmente terminó, el equipo perdedor dejo su dominio en línea.

"Soundwave superior."


	14. anime

capitulo 14

No podía apartar la mirada. No importa lo duro que Soundwave intentara, no podía apartar la óptica de la escena épica ante él.

El había estado buscando en la Internet desde hace algún tiempo, pero sólo recientemente descubrió una cosa impresionante que los humanos llaman 'Anime'. Al parecer, el espectáculo era tan populares desde Japón que los estadounidenses querían que lo transmitan en sus programas también. Y así fue como Soundwave encontró su nueva adicción; One Piece.

Era un anime sobre unos piratas que se unen con este chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy, para recorrer los mares con el fin de encontrar el tesoro más grande llamado 'One Piece, "con la esperanza de convertirse en el próximo Rey de los Piratas. Después de Luffy es; un espadachín y cazador ex pirata Zoro, la navegante Nami, Usopp que era un inventor, el cocinero Sanji, Chopper el médico, y Robin la arqueóloga.

De todos los personajes, Soundwave amaba a Chopper. El vino de la nada, y no tenía ningún hogar o familia, además de un médico que lo acogió y le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Recordó Soundwave la época en que era un Sparkling. Sacudiendo la cabeza continuo observando el comienzo de el nuevo episodio. La canción era en japonés, pero eso era normal, a veces las canciones cambian del español al Japonés, no importa era una buena canción.

El tema de apertura terminó y el show comenzó. Se mostraba clips de un pequeño pueblo, en una isla, por lo que podía contar. De inmediato cambió a una escena en la que un hombre, a la sombra, por supuesto, estaba tomando un poco de té. Soundwave podía ver el contorno de la barba oscura y cara gorda. Esa fue una de las razones por las Soundwave amaba el anime; siempre daba pistas sobre el próximo villano, pero nunca de él, o ella se revela, hasta más tarde.

El hombre dijo algo que Soundwave no comprendía. Él repitio el video con la esperanza de oírlo por segunda vez, pero le salia lo mismo! Soundwave se estaba cabreado. Salió fuera de la pantalla completa y dio un rápido vistazo al título.

'One Piece episodio 79 - Japonés '

... Tienes que estar bromeando. Soundwave casi podía sentir una línea Energon llegar a romperse. Esto es una estupidez! El primer episodio de la nueva serie, y fue en japonés!  
Soundwave ni siquiera sabía cómo hablar, dejar que permita cómo entenderlo!

Pero ... tal vez podría cargarlo? Sin pensarlo dos veces Soundwave abrió otro navegador y descargar todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el lenguaje japones. Estaba tan en sintonía para ver a su anime favorito, que no vio la advertencia roja intermitente. Bueno, probablemente no quiere decir nada.

Megatron estaba sentado en su trono, esperando a su tercer al mando entregar noticias sobre la próxima reliquia. Como si fuera una señal Soundwave entró y se arrodilló ante su Señor.

"Soundwave" Megatron sonrió: "Yo estoy a asumir que usted ha encontrado la siguiente reliquia?"

"Hai, Watashi no aruji."

Megatron levantó una arista óptica, y gruñó "¿Qué fue eso?"

Soundwave parecía un poco sorprendido, pero apartó a un lado y se repite a sí mismo a su amo. "Hai, watashi no aruji."

"En el nombre de los Primus que estás diciendo?" Megatron se puso en pie. Eso era una mala señal.

"Watashi wa rikai shite INAI, no aruji."

Megatron Soundwave agarró por el cuello tirando del mech más pequeña hasta su nivel óptico. "Habla español." Megatron silbó a través de un conjunto dental.

"Watashi wa eigo o hanashite ..." El mech gimió. Esto dio lugar a un golpe duro y más estrellas bailando.

Knockout suspiró y negó con la cabeza, "Soundwave, debería haber sabido mejor que descargar otro idioma Tierra. Va a meterse con tus voces." Él se rió entre dientes "Tienes suerte de Megatron era fácil con usted , por que podría haber arrancó su voz y darsela dr alimento a los Insecticons."

Soundwave volvió lentamente su yelmo lejos del médico, y una mueca de dolor cuando más dolor se hizo eco a través de él.


	15. MLP fanfiction!

capitulo 15

Después de ver un nuevo episodio de 'Pittsburgh papá', y un extraño vídeo llamado 'sentado en un inodoro,' Soundwave fue una vez más buscando a través de la Internet algo un poco más interesante.

Después de todo el fiasco con la descarga del lenguaje japones, Soundwave tardo se descubrió que había un botón que podría haber hecho clicse traducida las palabras en español impresa en la parte inferior de la pantalla , epic fail.

Soundwave suspiro tal vez debería volver a ver MLP. La nueva serie se acerca, y él estaba más que emocionado. Un rumor iba en torno a que una nueva princesa iba a ser introducido en el show. Bueno, tal vez debería investigar sólo para estar seguro.

Con las piezas de opinión, Soundwave ha iniciado sesión en Google, y comenzó a escribir. Él presionó Enter, y se sorprendió con todos los diferentes enlaces que surgieron. Había uno para YouTube, Soundwave lo ignoró. Él ya ha visto cada vídeo. Otro era de Deviant Art, inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. No había manera de que iba a buscar imágenes en ese sitio. La última vez que lo hizo...

Soundwave no se atrevería a pensar en las horribles imágenes de los seres humanos sacaban de Fluttershy. ¿Por qué iban a hacer al dulce e inocente pony de esa manera? Los seres humanos son un asco.

Y luego hubo un enlace a algo llamado 'fanfiction'. ¿Qué es eso?

.. Él decidió buscarlo antes de comprobar algo que probablemente debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo Soundwave encontró otro sitio web llamado Wikipedia y decía:

El término fanfiction o fan fiction(literalmente, "ficción de fans"), a menudo abreviado fanfic o simplemente fic, hace referencia a relatos deficción escritos por fans de una obra literaria o dramática (ya sea película,novela,programa de televisión,videojuego,anime...). En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original o de creación propia del autor defanfic, y se desarrollan nuevos papeles para la fanfiction, autores aficionados buscan expandir el mundo y situaciones mostradas en su material de base favorito, sea este una novela, anime, película, serie televisiva u otro. Las temáticas abordadas abarcan desde romance a aventura, comedia, acción y otros, así como combinaciones entre estos en los relatos más grandes y complejos, muchas veces compuestos de múltiples capítulos. En algunas ocasiones, los fanfictions pueden funcionar como mensaje publicitario ofanadvertising

Así Fanfiction era donde los jóvenes escritores publicaron historias. Qué interesante. Algo así como Deviant ART, sólo que sin las imágenes perturbadoras, por lo menos eso es lo que Soundwave esperaba.

Después de una búsqueda rápida,encontró un montón de historias interesantes. Todos ellos tiene KT. Soundwave inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, la decisión de ver todas las historias M nominales estaban en punto.

La primera historia que captó la atención de Soundwave estaba en que estaba sobre Shining Armor, el hermano mayor de Twilight, Soundwave escaneada en el veraniego.

'¿Y si el Rey Sombra, no sólo estaba tratando de apoderarse de su reino, ¿y si lo fue después de un cierto príncipe Leer y averiguar D'

Ahora Soundwave estaba realmente curioso. ¿Qué era exactamente este autor, 'Crepúsculo Freak,' estaba hablando? Rey Sombra era un mal gobernante, que fue desterrado en el norte congelado, por Celestia, justo antes de que la princesa Cadence se convirtió en la nueva gobernante, bueno, tal vez debería echar un vistazo rápido y ver.

Sólo hacía falta un clic de un ratón, y Soundwave fuera aspirado

Knockout estaba enfermo y cansado de ser tercero al mando sentado al lado de ía tratado de venir, pero el merch sin rostro no contestaba

"Ese problema técnico mejor que tenga una buena razón para no presentarse." Knockout pisoteado en el rec-habitación, sabia donde seguro estaria ese maldito con.

Efectivamente, Knockout estaba en lo cierto. Soundwave estaba no tan sorprendentemente, presionando su cara contra la pantalla, una vez más. Knockout suspiró, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

"Soundwave, llegas tarde a tu cita. Tienes suerte de que no le he informado a lord Megatron sobre esto." Soundwave no dijo nada, sólo siguió con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Espera, ¿qué fue que la caída de su placa facial? ¿Era eso baba?

"Soundwave!" El médico ladró, "En el nombre de Primus que estás leyendo?" No le gustaba ser ignorado, especialmente, por un mecanismo que parecía prestar atención a todo.

Para su sorpresa, Soundwave, finalmente se retiró, con placa de la cara con un extraño tono rojo.

"Soundwave, ¿qué estás leyendo?" Knockout gruñó él odiaba repetirse.

Soundwave sólo pronunció una palabra: "Yaoi", y se volvió hacia la pantalla. Knockout sólo lo miró antes de tomar un vistazo rápido.

'Shining Armor temblaba de anticipación. Una risa baja hizo que dejó escapar un gemido necesitado. "No te preocupes mi pequeña mascota. cuidaré bien de ti ..."

Knockout congeló por un segundo, antes de sonreírle a su compañero Decepticon, "Bueno, Soundwave, no pensé que eras de ese tipo."

Soundwave, no se aleja de la pantalla murmuro: "Me encanta My Little Pony"El horror se apoderó de Knockout "Espera, ¿estás diciendo que la lectura y-estás ..."

Soundwave se volvió hacia él y asintió: "Sí, estoy leyendo porno pony". Knockout estaba inmóvil como una estatua, y luego algo hace clic, a continuación, silbó y luego el pobre de Knockout cayó al suelo en éxtasis emergencia.

Soundwave soltó una risa profunda, "Parece que no voy a ser el único que necesita terapia." Como temblo Knockout, Soundwave volvió a leer su delicioso lemón. Le estaba empezando a gustar este sitio.


	16. venganza

capitulo 16

Soundwave sabía que debería haberlo visto venir. Después de todo, cuando te metes con otros miembros de la Némesis, tienes que lindar con jefe Lamentablemente, al ser un tanto ingenuo, Soundwave no pudo ver hasta qué punto era el daño que causo gracias a su adicción a Internet. Ahora tenía que pagar el precio, de la peor manera posible que Megatron se le ocurrió.

Megatron se rió de su prisionero luchando, los brazos y las piernas atadas a la losa de metal; es una de las literas médicas de Knockout ,los residentes de la Némesis llenaron la sala, se escuchaban los ruidos que eran una mezcla entre risas y aplausos. Soundwave notaba que han estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo, cuánto tiempo exactamente, no estaba seguro.

Una vez que Megatron levantó su servo la habitación quedó en silencio. Los Ópticos rojos del tirano gris vieron amenazadamente a su tercero al mando. "Soundwave", habló con profunda decepción ", que han demostrado que ya no sos capas de completar incluso el más simple de los comandos."

Muchos Vehicons gritaron deacuerdo

"Y por eso debes ser castigado. Tristemente mis castigos parecen ... fáciles para usted. Asíque ahora vas a sufrir el peor destino de un brony puede tener." Los bots comenzaron a animar eso.

Tomo un momento para permitir que su ejército se asiente, Megatron entonces gritó: CUPCAKES!

Soundwave luchó contra sus límites, por desgracia lo que lo mantenia atado a la litera era lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener a Lugnut. No había forma de salir, por lo menos hasta que el vídeo aya terminado ...

Megatron se volvió a la pantalla grande y blanca que era la única luz en la habitación ", Starscream, reproduce el vídeo."

El Seeker dio una profunda reverencia"Sí, maestro," antes de pulsar unos pocos botones. El monitor que tarareaba a la vida.

Soundwave luchó un poco más, que tenía que salir ahora!

Knockout rió malvadamente, agarre la máscara de Soundwave, sonriendo en la oscuridad mech, "No hay manera de escapar, Soundwave. Esto es una venganza! "

Todos los otros Decepticons empezaron a cantar "Es mejor que estar listo a morir!" Una y otra vez. Los próximos 2 minutos y 55 segundos, fueron los peores momentos de la vida la adicción a Internet de Soundwave. Nunca miraba a Pinky Pie de la misma manera ...

"Oh, Soundwave." El aire se obligó a mirar por encima, y casi gritó al ver a un Megatron sonriendo, "Te he comprado un poco de algo, que debería animarte," él tiró de un juguete Pinky Pie de su subespacio y precedió a tirar de la blanco cadena que colgaba de su espalda, "LETS PARTY!"

"Nooo!"


	17. MLP: mi villano favorito

capitulo 17

"Soundwave, que me has servido mejor que cualquier otro Decepticon. Has demostrado tu alianza a mí y sólo a mí." Dicho mecanismo inclinó la cabeza. Normalmente estos tipos de elogios habrían reforzado su orgullo, sobre todo porque venían del mismo Señor de la Guerra. Lamentablemente esto era diferente.

"Pero, puesto que usted ha faltado en ciertos deberes, estoy empezando a cuestionar su lealtad." Megatron rodeó lentamente el mecanismo; su óptica de color rojo oscuro miraba a sus subordinados, en busca de respuestas a sus preguntas no dichas. "Knockout me ha dicho que tiene un trastorno que los humanos llaman 'adicción a Internet' ¿Es eso cierto? "

Soundwave no tuvo que contestar. Megatron ya sabía lo que era, pero quería que su tercero en el mando lo admitiera Como Knockout le había explicado: "El primer paso para obtener ayuda es admitir que tienes un problema."

No es exactamente el mejor consejo, pero Megatron no iba a esperar un milagro. Tenía planes para hacer, Autobots para matar. Si Soundwave estaba fuera de servicio, a continuación, esas esperanzas de finalmente derrotar a sus enemigos se van por el desagüe.

Soundwave asintió el yelmo oscuro; se esforzaba por mirar a su líder, pero fracasó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo, al darse cuenta de que le faltaba en su trabajo favorito y todo porque se enamoró de la Internet.

Megatron tarareaba para sí mismo, pudo ver que Soundwave sentía mucho remordimiento. "Normalmente, me gusta deshacerme de los débiles." Soundwave se tensó.

"Pero, porque me has servido bien desde que te has unido a los Decepticons, voy a darte otra oportunidad." la esperanza se hinchaba en su pecho como un globo! ¿Era esto realmente está sucediendo? Megatron realmente va a darle otra oportunidad? Si es así, entonces Soundwave no puede estropearlo, no esta vez!

"Tenemos algunos nuevos reclutas, Soundwave, más específicamente, sparklings ."

Espera un kilómetro. sparklings ? , los sparklings viven reales? Soundwave no lo podía creer.

"Entiendo que si eres shock. Al parecer, algunos de nuestros Decepticons concebio sin informarme. Usted tiene verlos, y entrenarlos como sus cargos. Si tienes éxito, entonces has de ir de nuevo a su estación. Si no voy a ponerlo de esta manera. " El tirano de plata se acercó a Soundwave, sus ópticos rojos, cambiando a púrpura, "habrá un menos Decepticon a bordo."

Soundwave nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, su chispa se sentía como si fuera a saltar y correr por las colinas, que en realidad sonaba como una buena idea.

Los tres nuevos sparklings consistieron en dos mechs, uno verde, Cut Slide, uno azul, Soft Kill, Cut Slide y una femme naranja, Razor Strike. Soundwave señaló que esos colores no tardarían en cambiar en colores mucho más oscuros, una vez que sean Decepticons.

Después de que Knockout introdujo el trío a su nuevo 'niñera chispeante,' Soundwave juró vengarse de el médico por el comentario, el mech sin rostro le mostraba a los sparklings los alrededores.

Soundwave fue el encargado de mostrarles los alrededor de la Némesis. El mech azul, Soft Kill, corrió hasta pararse al lado del mech mayor. "Hey, Mr. Soundwave, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Soundwave hundió la barbilla en el interés, un signo de interrogación apareció en su pantalla. El trío se quedó sin aliento un poco por eso, pero Soft Kill ni se inmutó.

"¿Tiene usted una cara real?" Soundwave fue sorprendido por esto al principio, parando en el medio del pasillo grande púrpura. ¿Por qué quiere saber eso? ¿No deberían estar preguntando cosas sobre el Nemesis? Quizá preguntará acerca de la guerra?

asintió con timón y siguió su ritmo constante; Cuanto antes, mejor.

"¿Podemos verlo?" Soundwave se vio obligado a dejar de caminar de nuevo. Ugh! ¿Por qué estos niños quieren ver su cara?

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No ¿Por qué?" Soundwave estaba a punto de responder, cuando de repente su óptica invisible vio a la femme naranja, de pie sobre las puntas de sus pedes, alcanzando un botón rojo colorido.

Soundwave corrió hacia ella y la tiró fuera de la tierra por su servo outstretch, y luego la coloco en el otro lado del pasillo, agitando un dedo hacia ella de una manera de regaño.

La femme, Razor Strike, puso mala cara y se cruzó de servos. cielos, ¿qué pasa con estos sparklings ?

Como no quería usar su voz real, Soundwave acceder a una grabación de vídeo que encontró en YouTube, mientras búscaba nuevos vídeos de my litte pony.

"Está bien, está bien. Está claro que tenemos que establecer algunas reglas." La voz tenía un acento aleman muy pesado, y sonaba un poco áspera, pero al menos funciona.

"¡Guau!" el mech azul corrió para una mejor visión, "Usted realmente hablas? ¿Es eso lo que suena es tu voz?"

Soundwave negó con la cabeza, "Regla número uno!" levantó un dígito de plata. "Usted no va a tocar nada!"

Cut Slide levantó la servo, y luego hizo un gesto hacia el suelo de metal, "¿Qué pasa con el piso?"

Soundwave gimió un poco. Cuanto estupidos son estos sparklings? "Sí, pueden tocar el suelo."

"¿Qué pasa con el aire?" Soft Kill rió. Soundwave estaba apunto de golpearse la frente contra la pared, "Sí, pueden tocar el aire."

"¿Qué pasa con esto?" Cut slide estaba golpeando su dígito contra el mismo botón de la femme naranja estaba tratando de presionar. Soundwave le arrebató, y establecio al sparkling abajo con los demás. "Está bien, la regla número dos: No me molestes mientras estoy trabajando." Los sparklings parecían molestos por esto.

"Regla número tres: ¡no va a llorar o quejarse, o reír" Se inclinó un poco más sólo para obtener su punto a través, "Así que no hay ruidos molestos."

La femme naranja levantó la servo, "¿Esto cuenta como molesto?" Contuvo el aliento y empezó a abofetear a sus servos por sus mejillas en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo sonidos de clic fuertes.

La paciencia desapareció. Sin previo aviso, se levantó una imagen de la mirada 'muy'de Fluttershy"

"Tengo que decir, Soundwave, que te as superado a ti mismo," Megatron se rió entre dientes. Los sparklings todavía estaban sus asientos, sin atreverse a hacer ni un pío.

"Gracias a mi lord."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que hizo para hacer que se comporten?"

Debajo de la máscara de Soundwave, el mech sonrió, "Digamos que el Internet es muy útil más de lo que piensa, mi lord."


	18. Miley Cyrus

capitulo 18

"Estamos con garras, que encadenados"

"Nuestros corazones en vano, nos subieron. Nunca preguntar por qué."

"Nos besamos, me caí"

"Bajo su hechizo."

"En el amor, nadie puede negar."

Soundwave odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Starscream tenía un gran gusto por la música. Esta canción, "Wrecking Ball", fue un intenso y bello canto,. Le encantó. Soundwave amó, 'Party in the .. Casi todas las canciones de Miley Cyrus escribió fue su favorito. Ella era diferente, que cualquier otro cantante. La mayoría de los cantantes mencionarían interfaz humana, o decir cosas que no era apropiado para niños. Pero desde que Miley era parte del canal de Disney, Soundwave observaba secretamente 'Mickey Mouse', que ella no quería o no podía hablar de nada malo.

"Tal vez debería buscar algunos videos musicales. Starscream mencionó un vídeo increíble de Miley". Desde que estaba solo, Soundwave desarrolló el hábito de hablar consigo mismo.

Con su conjunto de procesadores, el mech sin rostro tecleó video musical de Miley Cyrus.

Algunos enlaces aparecieron, pero ninguno de ellos parecía llamar su atención de inmediato. A pocos realmente se parecía mucho parodias. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y seguir escuchando su música, un video le llamó la atención.

'Miley Cyrus en el rendimiento VMAS 2013.'

Eso sonaba interesante. El mech hace clic en el enlace y esperó a que el video se cargue.

Se mostró por primera vez un gigante, futurista oso de peluche, con viseras intermitentes. Música dramática lentamente comenzó a sonar, entonces el vientre del oso cayó, revelando que es uno mismo para ser una caja de la escalera pequeña. Miley-esperar esa no era Miley!

Soundwave se acercó a conseguir un aspecto mucho mejor. Los rasgos faciales eran idénticos, pero todo lo demás no lo era. Llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio y atado en nudos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Miley se dirigió hacia las escaleras, y enganchó su pierna para arriba en una pared, sacando la lengua con un guiño arrugó. ¿Se supone que es sexy?

Miley luego caminó por las escaleras de una manera extraña, sacando la lengua una y otra vez. Al tocar su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de ser apetitosa a la multitud, pero en realidad era un poco repugnante para el mech.

Se acercó a un grupo de osos de peluche de color rosa, en casi una moda similar a un pato. Soundwave no estaba seguro de qué pensar, tal vez se trataba de una impostora?

Se puso de pie en el medio, agitando las manos y empujando su pelvis al ritmo de la canción.

Esta no era la primera vez que Soundwave veia a las mujeres moviendo el torsión y sacudirse. ¿Cómo se llamaba, twerking? Sí, twerking. Otras estrellas parecían encontrar allí el ritmo y fueron capaces de moverse al ritmo de gracia profesional. Con Miley, sin embargo, era como un alce borracho con patines. ¿Por qué llevaba puesto ese traje de oso? Esta no podría ser la estrella de Disney que jugó en tantas películas de éxito. Simplemente no podría ser?

Miley estaba pateando sus piernas, y luego se llevó el micrófono a su cara, "Haz ruido!"

'Si por el ruido, te refieres a la purga, entonces está bien. " Soundwave estaba casi disgustado por esta nueva faceta de su cantante favorito.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Y que es eso con la lengua y los gestos a la entrepierna? Wa esta mujer esta demente!

La femme estaba cantando, pero su rendimiento no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser bueno.¿Por que se estaba azotando el trasero? Esto no está bien! Esto era simplemente asqueroso!

Una gota de lubricante se deslizó entre los bordes de la placa frontal, arrastrandose hacia abajo antes de caer al suelo.

Después de terminar la canción, Miley se despojado del traje de oso y ahora estaba en bragas de crema y sujetador de cuero. ¿Que es lo que esta tratando de hacer esa femme?

Un hombre con un traje de rayas blanco y negro salió y una nueva canción empezó a tocar. Soundwave reconoció esta canción era "Líneas borrosas", de Robin Thicke. Los dos estaban ahora cantando y bailando juntos. Por alguna razón Miley ahora tenía en un dedo una espuma de poliestireno y siguió tocando su era lo que estaba pasando?

En algún momento a la canción, Miley estaba de espaldas de Robin y estaba oprimir su popa contra su contra su pelvis! Soundwave no podía ver más! salio de ese video , que primus lo prohiba y se quedó allí.

Sólo una pregunta bombardeado su procesador.

" Lo que ha llegado a este mundo? "

"Y yo vine como una bola de demolición!" El mecanismo no dejó pasar la canción demasiado familiar, Wrecking Ball.

La ira ha sido sustituido su conmoción y el mech salio afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, en busca de la fuente de esa horrible musica.

Esquivo Vehicons fuera del camino de la meca de carga. Hubiera sido un deseo de muerte si se quedaban.

Soundwave se horrorizó al descubrir Starscream y otros pocos viendo el video musical Wrecking Ball. Miley estaba actualmente desnuda en dicho bola de demolición, cantando!

Sin previo aviso, el mech cargó su arma de brazo y le disparó la pantalla. Todo el mundo se detuvo y lo miró en shock total.

Soundwave habló con tono entristecido "Usted no va a hacer daño a nadie, nunca más." Despues de decir eso corrió a su habitación a llorar.


	19. Teletubbies, Dora, y Barney

capitulo 19

Si había una cosa Soundwave sabía, era que los seres humanos son muy creativos. Las diminutas bolsas de carne tenían tanta imaginación que era casi aterrador. Y ahí fue donde Soundwave se encontró mirando un dibujo animado llamada "Code Lyoko". Un espectáculo sobre algunos adolescentes que descubren un mundo virtual podría destruir su propio mundo. Fue intenso, y humorístico. Sobre todo el carácter humano llamaro 'Odd'. Realmente era extraño.

El mecanismo estaba viendo el final de temporada. No podía apartar la óptica fuera de él. Con cada momento que pasa, Soundwave empezó a desear que pudiera ser una parte de ella. La acción, la aventura, todo! Estar en el banquillo siempre fue tan aburrido, no había mucho que ver. Por supuesto que nunca lo admitiría a Megatron, pero aún así. Quería ser parte de algo más.

-A lo mejor, Shockwave pueda inventar algo para mí? ' No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y sin otro pensamiento, el mech se apresuró a salir para encontrar el científico Cíclope.

No pasaría mucho tiempo. Después de un poco de conversación y algunos favores hechos Soundwave por fin iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Shockwave estaba dando los toques finales a la máquina y luego procedió a voltear a ver al mech silencio.

"Esta máquina no es un juguete, Soundwave," Él advirtió: "Se te permitirá entrar en el programa, e interactuar con los personajes. Pero si mueres, te mueres de verdad. ¿Esta claro?"

Honestamente, Soundwave no estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba demasiado excitado como para ocuparse de verdad de las advertencias de Shockwave, y él asintió con la cabeza sin pensar. Shockwave gruñó un poco y finalmente presiono un botón verde grande.

"Esta máquina está conectada al puente espacial Todo lo que necesitas hacer es configurar a su espectáculo y o película, y entrar en él;. Simple como eso."

Soundwave casi chilló como una colegiala. Eso es todo? Oh, esto es tan increíble! Puede visitar a pinkie Pie o ver one piece en persona! Casi se sentía mareado.

Soundwave apresuró hacia adelante y llegó a presionar un botón, cuando se produjo un repentino destello que estalló detrás de ellos! Los dos mechs volvieron y vieron otro mech. Se veía como una versión más joven de Soundwave, pero eso no puede estar bien. ¿Cierto?

El púrpura, mech cuadrado tropezó y cayó de rodillas delante de los dos, "N-No lo hagas!"

"¿De qué estás hablando," Shockwave parpadeó su sola óptica en la confusión. El otro mech tosió un poco de Energon, agarrándose las piernas de Soundwave. "No lo hagas! Si vas allí echarás todo a perder!"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Soundwave sabía que no podía haber dos de él, ¿verdad? Tal vez era él desde el pasado, pero, ¿cómo era posible?

Younger Soundwave tosió un poco más, "Yo soy tú d-de otra dimensión! Ya ves, yo hice lo mismo que estábas a punto de hacer!" Señaló a la máquina, su servo temblando como una hoja, "¡no lo hagas! Los Autobots descubriran y ellos van a reclutar a algunos de los espectáculos más horribles, diabólica, haciendo que los Autobots ganen!"

Shockwave agarró al otro Soundwave y lo acogio por su placa para el hombro, curiosamente inspecciono al visitante dimensional, "¿A quienes reclutaron?."

El mecanismo más pequeño gimió y finalmente se ahogó, "Teletubbies ..." El mech procedió entonces a punto de estallar en llanto, "Ellos reclutaron a los teletubbies, y Dora la Exploradora!" Él se cayó golpeando su puño contra el suelo,"Ellos querían ser mi amigo ... ellos querían ser mi amigo ..."

Shockwave gruñó "Contrólate, eso no va a suceder."

"Tienes razón que no va a suceder, porque en esta dimensión reclutaron el peor espectáculo infantil en la existencia ..." Se quedó paralizado su óptico lleno de miedo fijo en los dos antes de que finalmente respiró con voz temblorosa, "... Barney". El mecanismo más joven entonces se curvó en una posición fatal y en silencio zumbó el 'Te quiero', de la canción de Barney

Soundwave y Shockwave se miraron el uno al otro. Antes de Soundwave tuvo tiempo de reaccionar Shockwave sacó su arma y disparó la máquina, que explotó en un silbido de fuegos artificiales.

Shockwave volvió y miró amenazante a Soundwave, "Ese dinosaurio púrpura me asusta."


	20. La nueva mascota de soundwave

Capitulo 20

A/N: lo siento por no haber subido mas capitulos pero me estan dando mucha tarea en la escuela pero no se preocupen intentare subir dos capitulos por dia o por lo menos uno n.n bueno sin mas retrasos que empieze el capitulo! owo

Soundwave aterrizó alrededor de la puerta con mucha precaución, antes de entrar en el interior. Su servos se tapó uno al otro en un intento de ocultar la criatura que había traído a bordo de la Némesis.

Sí, Soundwave trajo una mascota. No fue nada malo; él sólo pensó que necesitaban una pequeña mascota de compañía. Predaking era agradable, pero un poco demasiado violento, y le daba poco demasiado miedo para el gusto de Soundwave. En realidad Predaking era un arma, no una mascota.

No fue hasta hace un par de horas, Megatron había enviado a su tercero en el mando a la jungla urbana para tratar de recuperar una reliquia. Y Soundwave se hizo lo que su amo ordenó, pero cuando estaba a punto de pedir un puente, algo pequeño y difuso llamado su atención.

En realidad, se acercó a él. Eso fue una sorpresa, la mayoría de los animales corrían y se escondian, pero este curioso amigo, decidimos tomar una oportunidad y ver lo que esta fuera del mundo. En ese instante Soundwave decidió que quería mantenerlo.

Un problema, sin embargo, Megatron lo mataría si descubre que ahora tenían un animal orgánico en sus cuarteles. Así que Soundwave hizo lo más lógico. Lo mantuvo dentro de su habitación. Nadie va allí de todos modos, así que ¿por qué habría que mirar?

Todo iba bien, hasta que Soundwave tuvo que salir para una reunión y en su prisa dejo la puerta abierta...

Knockout suspiró el día de hoy sólo sigue cada vez más y más molesto. Primera Starscream entró con un servo rota, otra vez. Luego, más tarde Desglose de alguna manera logró prenderse fuego. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerlo? era todavía un misterio. Era un dia de diablos.

"Splat!"

El mech rojo saltó hacia atrás y se encogió ante el barro oscuro que ahora estaba en la parte inferior de su pie.

"Eso es asqueroso!" Casi se atragantó, y estiró su pierna para acabar en el suelo. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que habia sacado lo suficiente de ese barro oscuro de su pie, el médico decidió que darse prisa para buscar trapos para sacar el resto. Mientras se apresuraba Knockout se sorprendió al encontrar que más barro cubre el suelo. Otros robots salieron y también estaban desconcertados por el barro oscuro y las pelotas de barro malolientes.

"¡Qué asco, ¿qué es esta escoria?" Starscream gritó, él vacilante recogió un poco de barro en la punta de sus dedos para una inspección más cercana.

"Creo que a esto los humano lo llaman: chocolate." Steve dijo que también recoger un poco "muy malo el chocolate, por cierto."

"En el nombre de Primus que está pasando aquí?" Megatron repente gritó como él pisoteó en los pasillos. Sus piernas estaban ahora salpicadas de 'chocolate' gracias a sus pasos pesados.

"No lo sabemos", dijo Knockout limpiandose la cosa repugnante de sus pies de nuevo ", pero creo que podría tener que ver con un cierto mech silencioso."

"Vamos, Charley, baja de ahí!" Soundwave llama desesperadamente. Charley, un pequeño mono araña negro, gritó con enfado y continuó a oscilar de algunos de los grandes cables, colgando del techo.

"Charley…"

"Que demonios es esto!" Soundwave dejó escapar un grito cuando Megatron y otros contras trataron de meterse en la habitación. Su óptica se ensancho en el primate que ahora estaba rebotando en algunos de los controles.

"Soundwave ..." Megatron gruñó. El mecanismo silencioso, se rió con nerviosismo antes de hacerle un gesto a su nueva mascota, "Lo encontré en la selva y pensé que necesitaba un hogar."

Steve elevo su óptica, "¿Entonces es el, el que dejo todo el chocolate?"

Si pudieran ver su rostro, habrían visto a Soundwave parpadeando de la confusión, "los Monos no hacen chocolate, hacen ..." Soundwave congeló, "Oh chatarra ..."

"Si no es chocolate, entonces ¿qué es?" La respuesta de Knockout vino, Cuando Charley alcanzó bajo su cola y tiró recién hecho "chocolate" a Knockout en su brillante, plata, y recién encerada, placa frontal.

Si Knockout ubiera tenido más volumen de audio al gritar todos se habrían quemado en llamas.


	21. nueva promocion y tacticas extrañas

capitulo 21

Soundwave no podía conseguir bastante de ella. Cada vídeo que miraba, si se trataba de una parodia o el original, le encantó aún más! era la mejor cosa desde My Little Pony

Si tan sólo pudiera compartir esto con los demás. Tal vez entonces pudieron ver que esta era la mejor maldita cosa de por ahí.

"Soundwave" Megatron lo llamo, entrando en la habitación. Soundwave se volvió hacia su amo y le dio una respetable reverencia. "Me he dado cuenta de que las reliquias están escaseando, y como yo desterrado a Starscream de la Némesis, decidí que nombrarte segundo al mando."

Soundwave se sorprendió Segundo al Mando de verdad? ¿Qué pasa con Aracnid o Shockwave? ¿No eran lo suficientemente buenos? Todas las preguntas quedaron encerrados dentro de su procesador. Soundwave sabia mejor no preguntarle a su líder.

"Su primera tarea como mi nuevo segundo al mando es ir y entrenar a algunos de los más nuevos Decepticons. Shockwave será el que búsque las reliquias."

Sin decir una palabra Megatron se fue a asistir otro asunto. Soundwave todavía no lo podía creer, pero él no se quejaba. Siendo segundo al mando significaba que podía hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiera! El inconveniente, sin embargo era que estaba bajo los ojos detallados de Megatron.

Soundwave dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento, escuchando la música que todavía estaba en su cabeza. No se cansaba de escucharla. Sus pensamientos anteriores vinieron corriendo hacia atrás con toda su fuerza. Tal vez había una manera de compartir esto con todo el mundo ...

Optimus levantó un servo, una orden silenciosa se mantenia hasta nuevo aviso. El denso bosque hacía casi imposible moverse, pero era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y la reliquia. Lamentablemente esa niebla dificultaba ver, incluso con una óptica de alta tecnología. Tienen que ser extremadamente cuidadosos y estar en guardia en todo momento. Los Decepticons podrían salir en cualquier momento.

El grupo se puso tenso al oír un suave latir. Comenzó suave y lentamente se levantó el volumen; sonaba como la música pop, pero con un poco de melodías tecno añadidos a la misma.

'Oppa gangnam style!' gritó una voz extranjera, por lo que los Autobots saltanron y extendieron sus armas.

'Gangnam style.' La música se hizo más y más fuerte, y en los momentos necesarios, Soundwave y algunos Vehicons comenzó a aparecer en frente de ellos, poco a poco saliendo de la niebla.

Hubo un total de cinco, incluyendo a Soundwave. Se situaron de manera que los cuatro Vehicons formaron un cuadrado invisible sobre Soundwave, cada recluta de pie en un rincón oculto con Soundwave en el medio. Ellos tambalearon sus pedes derecha contra el suelo al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus timones también.

'Gangnam style' . Separaron las piernas en una posición boca abajo estrecho 'v', sus servos descansando en sus caderas. Ellos sacudieron sus caderas a la derecha, nada podria compensar la perturbada mirada que los autobots les estaban dando

Najeneun ttasaroun

inganjeogin yeoja

Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun

La música se intensificó. Los cons presionaban la muñeca sobre la otra y separaron las piernas más, moviendo sus caderas como si estuviera montando un caballo invisible.

pumgyeok issneun yeoja

Bami omyeon simjangi

Tteugeowojineun yeoja

Geureon banjeon

issneun yeoja

Naneun sanai

Bailaron casi como uno solo; era como si hubieran practicado durante días. Eso no estaba lejos de la verdad.

Najeneun neomankeum

ttasaroun geureon sanai

Keopi sikgido jeone wonsya

ttaerineun sanai

Mientras seguían a torcer y tirar de fondo a través de sus danzas, Optimus asintió rápidamente a Bumblebee. Al Entender la orden silenciosa, el explorador se arrastró alrededor de los cons que actualmente estaban teniendo una especie de batalla de baile con Soundwave. Un Vehicon se acercó y comenzó a bailar delante del mech sin rostro. Soundwave inmediatamente le mostró quién era el jefe, bailando como si estuviera montando un caballo, sólo que sacudiendo un lazo invisible en el aire.

Bami omyeon simjangi

Teojyeobeorineun sanai

Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo hey

geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo hey

Geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji

Gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style

Op Op Op Op

Oppa Gangnam Style

Op Op Op Op

Gangnam Style

Eeeeeeeyyy

Sexy lady

Bumblebee regresó con la reliquia, pero los escáneres que Arcee lleva a leer había por lo menos tres más. Metiendo el pequeño dispositivo en su subespacio, Optimus asintió hacia Smokescreen, que sonrió y copio el mismo movimiento que Bee, sólo con el uso de su fiel Faze Shifter, para que el viaje sea más rápido.

Op Op Op Op

Oppa Gangnam Style

Eeeeeeeyyy

Sexy lady

Op Op Op Op

E-E-E-E-E-E

Ttwineum nom

Geu wie naneun nom

Baby baby

Naneum mwol jom

Aneun nom

Ttwineun nom

Geu wie naneun nom

Baby baby

Naneun mwol jom

Después de que Smokescreen regresara, Arcee fue la siguiente. Al ser mucho más pequeña que los demas Autobots, su viaje también fue muy rápido.

Aneun nom

You know what I'm saying

Oppa Gangnam Style

E-E-E-E-E-E

Eeeeeeeyyy

Sexy lady

Op Op Op Op

Oppa Gangnam Style

Eeeeeeeyyy

Sexy lady

Op Op Op Op

E-E-E-E-E-E

Oppa Gangnam Style

El acto final era bailando como si estuvieran montando un caballo, parecía que el baile más común de la canción extranjera. Saltaron hacia Optimus y su tripulación. Con el golpe final, los cons pisotearon sus pedes al suelo y levantaron sus armas

Pero antes de que pudieran disparar, un vórtice verde y azul brillante aparecio detrás de los Autobots. Optimus y su equipo transformaron ni un segundo más tarde y se fueron como locos a través del puente. Soundwave estaba congelado. Tal vez la lucha de baile no era una buena idea...

"Megatron va a estar enojado," un icono apareció arriba. Esa tarde resultó ser un fracaso


	22. Starscream Vs Rainbow Dash

capitulo 22

"Soundwave, como usted sabe Starscream está de vuelta a su antigua estatua como mi Segundo al mando," Megatron le dio al mech silencio una mirada de enojo. Sus ópticas rojas intermitentes de un color violeta oscuro sólo por un nano- klick. "Sin embargo, él aún no ha mostrado ningún cambio. Continúa desobedecerme y todavía está tratando de derrocarme. Yo normalmente lo golpearía en la sumisión, pero todavía me niega como su comandante superior. Shockwave me informó que él construyó una máquina , no hace mucho tiempo, que pueden tomar las imágenes de la televisión y traerlos a la vida. " Soundwave se tensó ante la mención de esa maldita máquina. Le había dado pesadillas durante semanas.

"Tenemos que acabar con él a la medida. Si usted y Shockwave puede hacer eso, voy a olvidarme de que usted perdio esas reliquias la semana pasada." La voz de Megatron bajó peligrosamente. Esto hizo Soundwave temblar, pero se negó a mostrarlo físicamente.

"Espero que los resultados pronto. Si Starscream no cambia en una semana no creo que tenga que entrar en detalles." Soundwave asintió débil, no podiendo confiar en sí mismo para reproducir una grabación.

...

"Sí, ¿qué quieres, Shockwave? ¿No puedes ver que estaba haciendo algo importante?" La voz molesta de Starscream gritó al entrar en la parte más oscura de la Némesis. Shockwave rodó su única óptica. Fuera de todos los cons, Starscream era, por mucho, el más molesto.

Sí, pero estoy seguro que le sobran unos pocos clicks." Starscream lo miró "Bien, ¿qué es?"

Finalmente, llegando a alguna parte. "Ya te he oído 'explicando' lo rápido que eres. Que nadie te puede ganar."

"Sí, ¿y?"

"Por lo tanto, me encontré con alguien que le gustaría que la batalla por el título del ser más rápido que existe."

Starscream dio un respingo, y luego gruñó "¿Qué? ¿Quién se atrevería a desafiar al poderoso Starscream?"

Shockwave trató de no reírse, esto iba a ser divertido, pero tenía que jugar inocentemente. Esa era la manera de llegar a él. "Una joven femme con el nombre de Rainbow Dash. Ella dice que es la más rápido y que podía vencerte en cualquier momento."

El seeker arrugó su cara de plata con disgusto. "Rainbow Dash? Bah! ¿Qué tipo de designación es eso? Suena demasiado estúpido para ser un con, incluso si ella es una femme".

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer, Comandante Starscream?" Shockwave se aseguró para añadir entusiasmado en el título del seeker, sólo para añadir un poco de sabor a la olla. Funcionó deliciosamente. El rostro de Starscream estaba hirviendo rojo. Sus ópticas brillaban con una sombra de sangre extraña. Oh, Shockwave tocó un nervio. Perfecto.

"Voy a destruirla!" El seeker bramó. "Y cuando aya terminado, Megatron se pondrá de rodillas rogando por mi misericordia! Yo siempre será conocido como el seeker más rápido de la existencia!"

Con una risa malvada, Starscream se volvió y se apresuró a salir. Si fuera físicamente posible, Shockwave sonrió. 'Megatron estára contento.

...

Starscream salió de los cielos con un poderoso rugido. Golpeando a sí mismo en el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo de la suciedad. "¿Quién se atreve a desafiar al poderoso Starscream?" El seeker buscó a su oponente. Sus ópticas cerradas de inmediato en una pequeña sombra que sale de las nubes. Al principio parecía un ave de gran tamaño, pero a medida que se acercaba cada vez más se encogia, Starscream estaba desconcertado al descubrir que era en realidad una pequeño azul Pegasus.

Aterrizó levantando más humo y le dio a Starscream una sonrisa, "¡Hola!"

Starscream no pudo contener la risa, no es que lo haría en primer lugar. Esto era ridículo!

"Una pony!" el seeker se rió, "Te voy a aplastar en un instante, preparate para ser aniquilada!"

Rainbow Dash no parecía molestarse por el insulto y en su lugar dijo lo obvio: "Usted habla mucho" antes de despegar y volar alrededor de Starscream, golpeándolo con una enorme fuerza.

Ella llegó a la parte trasera de su servo estabilizador, pateando sus pezuñas traseras contra sus tobillos .voló a su cara, pero le dio una bofetada para alejarla. Esto no hizo mucho para detenerla. Rainbow Dash era una pony bastante dura.

"¡Eso es todo!" Starscream gritó: "Yo voy a-" Fue interrumpido cuando un casco azul le dio una palmada en la frente seguida y enérgica "tocado, usted las traes!" Rainbow Dash se fue dejando atrás una estela de arco iris en su estela.

"Gahhh!" Starscream transformo en su modo jet y salio volando!

Cuando él la atrapó en su punto de mira, Starscream no dudara en destruir toda la zona había en ella. Esta estúpida pony no era mejor él! No, era Starscream el más rápido seeker que jamás haya existido!

Sorprendentemente, esta pony fue mucho más rápido, que ni Starscream le pudo dar un disparo. Ella esquivó sus rayos con facilidad, como si fuera un juego. Esa pony idiota! Cómo se atreve a hacer de él un tonto!

Lanzo más cohetes, pero de nuevo Rainbow los esquivaba. Starscream estaba perdiendo la paciencia!

Starscream gruñó de nuevo y apuntó a la Pegasus, "Estate quieta." Desapareció en un instante, "Gah!" Antes de que pudiera mirar a su alrededor para buscar su objetivo, Rainbow llegó hasta su línea de visión y comenzó a hacer muecas. Sacando la lengua y haciendo ruidos de pedos. Starscream gritó, de no ser capaz de ver bien. Ella finalmente desapareció en otro destello rápido.

'¿En el nombre de Primus se fue?' Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Ella podría estar en cualquier lugar! Su piel era casi del mismo tono que el mismo cielo. Rainbow fácilmente podría camuflarse y luego atacar!

"No eres muy bueno en este juego, ¿verdad?" Espere. ¿De dónde viene? Un rápido examen indicó que ella estaba encima de él, ¡literalmente! Esta pony maldito estaba tratando de conseguir un viaje gratis!

Rainbow despegó, sacudiendo Starscream fuera de curso por un segundo, antes de desaparecer entre las nubes. Oh no, ella no estaba lejos de él. No esta vez!

Starscream intentó seguirla, pero las espesas nubes hacía difícil navegar a través de ellas. Ella desapareció, otra vez! Starscream se transforma en su forma robótica, con los puños apretados , "¡Dónde estás!" No podía verla, "Muéstrate!"

Rainbow Dash le tendió una emboscada con una nube de carbon escondida, "Hey!" Gritó, pero fue sorprendido por unos rayos cuando la Pegasus usó sus pezuñas traseras contra las nubes. rayos mas metal, nunca era una buena cosa. Sobre todo si estas echo de metal.

Starscream lanzó alaridos de dolor, cayendo al suelo, creando un impresionante cráter.

Rainbow Dash se acerco. El seeker sólo se quedó allí inmóvil. A medida que la Pegasus se acercaba vio a un pequeño tubo que apunta directamente a ella, "¿Eh?" Un brillante destello le envió volando al otro lado de la tierra con una fuerza impresionante.

Dash se puso de pie, sacudiendose la suciedad. Sus dientes apretados mientras tomaba una postura, resoplando ruidosamente en la risa de Starscream, al patear su pata delantera, "Está bien. "De acuerdo. Es. Es. En ." Ella se fue con más velocidad que antes, volando alrededor de Starscream. volando más rápido y más rápido! La suciedad se arremolinó alrededor del seeker , antes de finalmente forma a un cono giratorio.

Starscream se dio la vuelta en el interior del tornado, que trató de transformarse, pero eso no hizo más que caer al suelo.

Rainbow volvió a bajar a continuación, mirando a su oponente. Starscream le tendió un servo rogándole que se detuviera, "¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento!" Rainbow se detuvo rápidamente.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño! . V-voy a ser un buen Decepticon de ahora en adelante. Por favor, sólo déjame ir. "La poni levantó una ceja. Por lo que Shockwave le había explicado, Starscream era un tramposo. Él no era de fiar, pero el seeker sonaba tan sincero. Tal vez estaba simplemente mal entendido? Tal vez necesitaba un amigo?

"Bueno ... no lo sé." Rainbow estaba atrapado. No podía decidir, "Sé que debería amar y tolerar, pero ..."

Un ruido procedente del seeker le llamo la atencion. Los ojos de rainbow se ensanchan cuando vio que la malvada sonrisa en su rostro, "Espera, ¿qué es eso?"

Dos alerones en la brazo de Starscream se abrieron revelando unos cohetes de calor de alta potencia."muere!"

Él los lanzo sin dudarlo. Rainbow Dash apenas reaccionó. Ella salio disparada al aire. Trató de perder los cohetes, pero no sirvió de nada, ellos la tenían en la mira y se ve que no iban a perderla.

Starscream miró mientras desaparecían entre las nubes. Se cruzó de brazos en espera de la explosión anticipada.

No debería tomar tanto tiempo. ¿Podría esa pony realmente ser tan rápida? Sí, fue testigo de primera mano de que era más rápido que él, pero esos cohetes, doblan el doble de su velocidad.

Con un rugido atronador, Rainbow llegó descendiendo con una manada de cohetes seguía de cerca detrás de ella. Ella voló aún más rápido, el viento a su alrededor comenzó a reducir en un ángulo agudo y con un empujón final Rainbow creo Dash Rain-plosión Sonica , Bajo a la tierra en altas velocidades, dejando tras de sí una estela de arco iris. Ella se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de Starscream, y todavía siguió volando.

Starscream se volvió para ver dónde hacia estaba volando, pero un sonido familiar de los cohetes le llamó la atención. El momento en que el solicitante se volvió hacia él estalló en pedazos. Su chasis la pieza más grande cayó al suelo con un fuerte choque de metal. Rainbow Dash sonrió revoloteando en el suelo, "Oh sí, eso fue increíble!"

La chispa de Starscream flotaba fuera del gran agujero en su pecho chillando: "Tú no has ganado! Soy invencible! Mi chispa vive! Nunca podras derrotar a Starscr-" Rainbow dio un gran mordisco y se comio chispa de Starscream.

...

En la cima de una colina, no muy lejos, Steve, Soundwave y Shockwave estaban atónitos ante la batalla que acababan de ser testigos.

Steve tomó un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros Decepticons antes de hablar, "Cuando Lord Megatron dijo que deberíamos cambiar a Starscream , creo que estaba hablando metafóricamente ..."


	23. Boobie trap!

capitulo 23

Oh, Takashi! "Decia una de las chicas con un toque de lujuria.

Soundwave no podía apartar la mirada. Era casi imposible para él. Como de costumbre, estaba buscando a través de Internet para algo nuevo. Por suerte, YouTube siempre tenía algo, si era vídeos de gatos, o canciones. Lo tenían todo. Nadie podía odiarlo. Y fue gracias a YouTube que Soundwave encontro esto:

'High School of the Dead abreviado OVA (episodio real)'. Fue basado en una popular anime y Soundwave puede ver por qué. Esos personajes tenían grandes personalidades! Especialmente el perro que habla, aunque Soundwave no estaba seguro de si realmente podía hablar en el anime o si era sólo la parodia.

"Hey, Soundwave, Mega-espera que estás viendo?" Steve se detuvo, apuntando a la pantalla grande. Soundwave no respondió; él simplemente saludó Steve , luchando para escuchar a los personajes hablar.

El macho del anime el humano llamado Takashi, al menos eso es lo que decia en el anime, fue forzado contra la pared junto a la chica con el pelo morado trenzado.

"Takashi," Ella dijo: "Acabo de ver un pez, acosar otro pez."

"Oh, Dios, estás loco también."

Steve inclinó su timón hacia el lado, caminando más cerca de obtener una mejor visión de la pantalla. "¿Por qué las placas de pecho de la niña son tan grandes? "

Soundwave se encogió de hombros y puso una grabación: "Yo creo que las llaman: tetas" Steve miró a Soundwave y volvió a mirar el video, "tetas, ¿eh?" Murmuró "Eso es un nombre muy extraño para las placas de pecho humanas."

Soundwave asintió, " habría que llamarla bolsas de carne, personalmente."

"¿Por qué son tan grandes y brillantes?" Steve se preguntó en voz alta.

"A los Humanos machos al parece que les gusta los grandes pechos."

Tanto Steve como Soundwave estaban tranquilos, sin dejar de ver el anime hasta que había terminado. Estaban tranquilos, ya que el dúo se quedó mirando la pantalla en blanco, hasta que ...

"quieres tener un poco de diversión?" Steve preguntó con picardía.

Normalmente, Soundwave nunca seguia el ejemplo de Steve, pero algo le dijo que iba a ser muy interesante ...

Los machos humanos gritaron tan fuerte como sea posible, pidiendo que la dejen salir de sus jaulas.

Soundwave nunca había divertido tanto en su vida! Engañar a los adolescente masculinos con un simple holograma femenino desnudo era probablemente la mejor idea que Steve nunca se le había ocurrido.

Te dije que iba a funcionar! "Steve se rió, encorvado, mirando como los hombres se vieron obligados a ver 'Two Girls One Cup'. Los Decepticons puede ser asesinos despiadados empeñados en destruir a los Autobots, pero como todo lo demás, les encanta jugar bromas.


	24. The World of WarCraft!

N/A: hola a todos n.n *sonrio* aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo me fue algo dificil traducirlo pero espero que me aya salido bien! gracias por los Review jeje a decir verdad no crei que a muchos les gustara este fic y estaba apunto de dejarlo pero viendo sus comentarios me anime a seguir traducir los capitulos,  
bueno sin mas retrasos que empieze el capitulo! ouo

"Soundwave Soundwave ... ...? Soundwave, en el nombre de Primus que estás haciendo!" El meca sin rostro no reaccionó hasta que la pantalla del monitor brilló con un parpadeo de luz. Sus ópticas invisibles se ensanchan de terror, antes de reducirse peligrosamente en el mech rojo.

Knockout simplemente sonrió juguetonamente girando el cable de la pantalla: "asi esta mucho mejor." Soundwave lanzó un rugido enojado, a lo que Knockout rueda sus ópticos. "Oh, por favor, como puedes estar envuelto en esos juegos estúpidos de la Tierra."

"No son juegos, Knockoutb" Soundwave finalmente habló: "Son juegos en línea. Más específicamente, es World of Warcraft."

Knockout bufó, "¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con la búsqueda de las reliquias? Sabes Megatron tendrá su popa si no le das algunos datos!"

Soundwave se trasladó a otro monitor y volvió a jugar sus juegos. "Sólo dame unos minutos más ..."

"Minutos!" Knockout estaba perdiendo la paciencia con este contexto. "Tú sabes, que lord Megatron te dejara fuera de línea para pensar siquiera en desobedecerlo!

Soundwave no dijo ni una palabra; él estaba demasiado ocupados combatiendo trolls con otros jugadores.

Knockout lanzo un gruñido enojado. Si había algo que odiaba más que nada, era ser ignorado. Sobre todo cuando él estaba haciendo un buen argumento.

"Soundwave, escúchame cuando te estoy hablando!" Todo lo que Knockout obtuvo como respuesta un servo lo echara. Ese miserable! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer una cosa así?

'Megatron es así va a llevar una junta cuando se entere de esto.' Sonriendo Knockout salio de la base, fuera de la óptica detallada de Soundwave.

Soundwave hizo una risa triunfado cuando finalmente paso al nivel 97! Por lo tanto, es por eso que los seres humanos son siempre tan frívolo cuando se trata de juegos en línea. Sorprendentemente, las femme humanos no participan en este pasatiempo. pocos realmente lo hacen, A pocos realmente lo hacen, pero eran raros, y por lo general se convierten en OP; en definitiva, más potencia.

"SOUNDWAVE!" El mecanismo se tensó ante el rugido horrible de su designación. Oh, no ...

"Soundwave!" Megatron llegó pisando fuertemente, sus ópticos brillaban de furia, que no era una sorpresa. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Knockout me informó que estabas desobedeciendo órdenes directas de mí!"

Soundwave vacilante hizo a un lado para revelar su juego. Megatron amplio sus ópticos "¿Es eso lo que ..."

Knockout terminó su patrullaje temprano. Él tenía que volver tan pronto como sea posible. El ya estaba en casa, tenia una posibilidad de que en realidad podría conseguir ver a soundwave golpeado por el propio señor de la guerra. Oh, iba a ser dulce!

A medida que el médico se acercó al puesto de Soundwave empezó a oír gritos de Megatron.

"¿Crees que puedes escapar del poderoso Megatron! Usted debe subestimar el líder de los Decepticons!"

Knockout no pudo resistir la tentación de pulsar el lado de su frente a la puerta.

"No te será posible escapar tan fácilmente! Yo soy el destructor de toda esperanza!"

Oh, sí, Soundwave estaba recibiendo lo que se merecía.

"Ahora los trolls ..."

Esperar qué!

"Ha! Usted pensó que podría salirse, descarnado!"

Knockout habia tenido suficiente. Irrumpió en la habitación, listo para realizar "cirugía", como le gustaba llamarlo. El mech rojo se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Megatron sentado en el suelo, con Soundwave, jugando a ese estúpido juego 'World of Warcraft'.

"En el nombre de Cybertron que estan haciendo?" Megatron y Soundwave tomaron un rápido vistazo al médico antes de volver su atención a la pantalla.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Knockout gritó de nuevo. Todo lo que obtuvo fue un gesto desdeñoso del servo de Megatron.

Knockout inmediatamente pisoteó hacia donde el cable conectado a la toma de corriente. Se agachó al cable negro de la pantalla, pero fue detenido gracias a un sonido.

Mirando hacia arriba, Knockout , no pudo contener un gruñido, viendo a Soundwave sacudir la cabeza. Oh, eso mech estaba siendo bastante dramático. quién se creía que era? Megatron tenía un montón de cosas mejores que hacer a continuación, que sentarse y jugar a juegos como un humano estúpido!

Sin más vacilación, Knockout arrancó el cable lo más fuerte que pudo. Le encantaba el sonido de satisfacción de un pitido y varias exclamaciones de los jugadores.

Entonces una sombra amenazadora cayó sobre él. La energía de repente creció fría y tensa, como si el mismo aire tenía miedo del señor de la guerra.

Knockout levantó su cabeza hasta mirar a los ópticos púrpura enojado que podría haber puesto cualquier bot a través de la tortura con sólo mirarlos.

Con un puño de plata volando, Knockout estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

"Te lo dije". Soundwave dijo con un tono divertido. Aunque, en secreto que él estaba agradecido por Knockout de ser un idiota natural. "Deberían haber sabido que nunca debes quitarme la internet."


	25. DeviantART

La adicción a Internet de Soundwave le había permitido descubrir muchas cosas. Desde vídeos, películas y mucho más! Era casi como si hubiera visto todo lo que había que ver en el Internet. Pero, como una secuela de una película de Block Buster, no siempre iba a ser más.

"Los seres humanos tienen tales artes interesantes. "Soundwave observó mientras él desplaza a través de las varias imágenes diferentes de ambos Autobots y Decepticons. Fue un accidente que el público se enteró de su raza secreto. Cómo ese tipo del taxi era capaz de subir el video, Soundwave nunca lo sabra. Lo peor fue, que fue publicada en tantos lugares diferentes, e incluso las noticias! Si eso no llamar la atención de nadie, no estaba seguro de lo que hará.

"Ja, puedo ver definitivamente que eso suceda!" Soundwave rió. La imagen era una de Knockout tratando de robar un cubo de cera de Sunstreaker, un Autobot. Los dos eran muy parecidos en más de un sentido. Si uno no lo sabe, lo habrían considerado los dos gemelos. Tristemente, Sunstreaker ya tenía un hermano gemelo, Sideswipe. El artista era muy bueno. Los dibujos fueron obviamente hechas con lápices de colores. La imagen esbozado estaba firmemente elaborado, mientras que el interior la sombra era perezosamente los colores respectivos de ambos mechs.

"Los seres humanos tienen una imaginación increíble." Murmuró para sí mismo. Curiosamente, Soundwave hace clic en el enlace que llevó a un espectáculo llamado 'DevaintART.' Es un nombre muy extraño para un sitio web. Pero otra era YouTube que también es nombre muy extraño.

Sus ópticos se ensancharon ante la amplitud de diferentes imágenes, dibujos y cuentos! Incluso hubo un par de videos!

Soundwave estaba en el cielo.

Hizo clic en la barra de búsqueda. Si tenían fotos de Sunstreaker y Knockout, tal vez tenía fotos de él y los otros cons.

'Soundwave y los Decepticons. Prácticamente golpeo el botón de enter. La computadora zumbaba y cargaba la página.

"genial, mira a todas esas fotos de mí!" Se detuvo un segundo, "Estoy empezando a sonar muy parecido a Knockout ..."

Había un montón de fotos de Soundwave junto con la mayoría de los cons. Hombre, se veía caliente!

Soundwave continuó desplazarse por la página. Todos los cuadros eran tan maravilloso! Algunos pueden necesitar un poco de trabajo, pero era mucho mejor que lo que podía hacer. Soundwave ni siquiera podía dibujar una figura de un palo.

Sí, él estaba en el cielo. Hasta que vio una cierta selección de las imágenes que implican a él y a un cierto señor de la guerra.

La Pantalla de Soundwave se partió en dos, lo que permitio que su mandíbula colgara del puro horror.

En el nombre de Primus que estaba mirando?!

La imagen era de él recostado con un intenso rubor se extendió por su placa de la pantalla. Prácticamente tendido en una litera, como una especie de bot de placer. Todo expuesto! Megatron se puso sobre él con una sonrisa siniestra se extendió por su placa de cara oscura. Una pequeña burbuja blanca llena de palabras con una cola apuntando hacia la boca de Megatron decia:

Soundwave, 'te ves deliciosa ~ "

Fue la cosa más horrible que había visto en su vida! Inmediatamente, Soundwave se retiró de la página y trató de reprimir su memoria. Continuó recorriendo la pagina hasta que se topó con otra foto.

El mech casi amordazado; esto era mucho peor que la primera. Esta vez, sin embargo, él estaba agachado en otra plaza, cubierta de varios colores ... espera, que era Transfluid?

Esta vez lo hizo vomitar. Qué tipo de humor enfermo era esto! los humanos verdaderamente piensan de él como un bot de placer humilde? Tenía la esperanza de no entrar en boxes!

Salió fuera de la página web, con ganas de olvidar que esto nunca sucedió. Tristemente, su curiosidad estaba jugando con él de nuevo. ¿Por qué los seres humanos eran tan adictos a este tipo de cosas? Tal vez debería mirar un poco

Pesando sus opciones, Soundwave decidió que lo mejor sería buscar segura esta respuesta en el buscador "Google Chrome". Seguramente, eso no va a causar ningún daño.

Le tomó un par de intentos, pero Soundwave finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Al hacer clic en la página, el mech levantó sus opticos invisible en las simples palabras.

"Artículo 34: Si existe, hay porno de eso."

"Vaya en realidad tiene mucho sentido."


	26. flappy bird adiccion

Es probablemente el juego más molesto en la existencia! Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de jugarlo! Era casi imposible. ¿Cómo puede algo tan molesto ser tan adicción? Era como una droga adictiva. Una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes parar.

Ese juego estúpido; lo odiaba.

Estúpido, Flappy Bird ...

"Chatarra , ¿por qué no puedes anotar cinco?" La agenda electrónica empezaba a agrietarse bajo los golpes duros de dígitos de Soundwave.

"Buenas noches, Soundwave, ¿cuáles son-Santa chatarra!" Soundwave levantó su casco justo a tiempo para ver la expresión de horror impresa en la placa frontal de Knockout . No es un kilómetro más adelante se convirtio en una mueca enojada.

"Soundwave, en nombre de Primus 'Qué estás haciendo?" El mech rojo exigió. Soundwave, que volvió a su juego, se encogió de hombros.

"Soundwave!" Knockout arrebató el dispositivo lejos; ganando un jadeo aterrorizado del con.

"Este cuaderno de datos es sólo para mi servos." Knockout dio una conferencia en un tono molesto. "Oh, ahora mira esto." Levantó el dispositivo a la cara de Soundwave, "Usted casi destruyó la pantalla. Es casi inútil!"

Soundwave no lo dudó. El el momento que llegó la oportunidad, le arrebató la agenda electrónica y volvió a jugar su juego.

Los labios de Knockout caían hacia abajo en una mueca. Su amigo necesitaba algún tipo de asesoramiento serio. Bueno, nadie resultó herido en el momento y no había ninguna misión, así que tal vez debería tratar de ver lo que está mal en el con sin rostro.

Soundwave se removió bajo la mirada detallada de mech rojo yacía relajado en una silla grande de tamaño Cybertroniana. En su servos tenia una agenda electrónica nueva y una pluma de metal; un par de grandes gafas colgaba de su placa de la nariz; dándole un aspecto "profesional".

Soundwave no estaba tan relajado. Se vio obligado a acostarse en una cama larga como sofá; que dio un Screeched fuerte cada vez que se atrevía a moverse. Sí, se iba a llevar ahora.

"Nombre?" Soundwave miró hacia arriba cuando el médico habló por fin.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Knockout lo intentó de nuevo, sólo que un poco más fuerte. "Nombre?"

"Ya sabes mi nombre." ¿Por qué Knockout estaba actuando de esta manera tan diferente?

"Sólo dime tu nombre." Viendo que no había manera de salir de esto, Soundwave decidió seguirle la corriente.

"Soundwave".

"Bien, ahora ¿dónde trabajas?"

"Usted ya lo sabe."

"Por favor, responda a la pregunta, señor Soundwave." Espera; Qué acaba de decir? Knockout inclinó sus gafas como una pequeña advertencia para el mech. No hubo discusió.

"Yo trabajo en la Némesis, como un Decepticon."

Knockout canturreaba: "Muy interesante, y ¿cómo encuentra su entorno?"

"Está bien, supongo, que puede ser un poco molesto a veces."

"Bien, bien. Finalmente estamos haciendo progresos. Ahora, debo preguntar, ¿por qué de repente empezó a investigar tantas cosas extrañas?"

"Encontré este entretenimiento humano llamado el 'Internet'. Es básicamente un lugar que contiene información para que cualquiera pueda verla ".

"Hmm, sí, yo puedo ver eso. Ahora, ¿por qué te gusta tanto, Soundwave?"

¿Por qué me gusta tanto? "Supongo que porque es muy interesante."

"¿Nos puedes contar sobre eso?"

Soundwave se encogió de hombros, "Sólo es interesante, hay tantas cosas que no sabía sobre la Tierra, por ejemplo: ¿Sabías que el Inglés es el idioma más complicado en el mundo entero? O, ¿sabía usted que el Hitler tenía un solo testículo? o-"

. "Creo que eso es suficiente de eso, Sr. Soundwave creo que deberíamos pasar a su adicción a ese juego de la Tierra: Flappy Bird."

"¿Y qué?"

"Pareces muy adicto a ella, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, es simplemente adictivo. No puedo tener suficiente de él."

"cuidado en los detalles."

"Y-Yo no sé. a mi me gusta aunque sinceramente, no me gusta mucho. Es súper molesto que ese estúpido pájaro sigue perdiendo la vida. Es muy frustrante!" Su servos apretó en apretada balled, puños metálicos. Lo que no daría por jugar a ese juego en estos momentos. Tal vez, ahora por fin podria anotar cinco.

Knockout tarareó, mordisqueando el extremo de su pluma mientras pensaba. "Bueno, señor Soundwave, creo que debe tener en cuenta las necesidades de otros antes que las suyas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

El mech rojo se inclinó, mirando Soundwave a los opticos, si es posible. "Lo que quiero decir, es que creo que es mejor que no este en Internet nunca más."

Todo el mundo cayó bajo su-espera, no. El universo entero! Cayó bajo sus pedes. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Knockout? No más internet! No hay más videos en línea? No más Fanfiction? Eso fue como tomar la cera lejos de Knockout, o decirle a Starscream que se calle! Era imposible!

"Voy a ir a que el lord Megatron conosca de esta noticia." Knockout puso de pie y se volvió para irse.

Una gran sombra se cernía sobre él y antes de que el mecanismo pudiera reaccionar de repente todo se volvió negro.

"¿Dónde está ese estúpido médico?" Megatron estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Multiples Vehicons entraban heridos y Knockout no estaba a la vista. Trató de comunicarse con el. Pero Knockout no respondia.

¿Se fue a las carreras?

No, el Nemesis recogió su firma de energía en un dispositivo pequeño que lo conducía a ...

La sala de grabación?

Megatron suspiró; debería haber sabido que esto iba a había previsto, y sin embargo no se molestó en decirselo el médico. Bueno, que está bien empleado por no pensar en sus cosas cuando se trataba de Soundwave. Mientras Soundwave continuó su trabajo, Megatron honestamente no le importaba sobre lo que el mech hiciera en su tiempo libre.

Tomar un momento para prepararse, Megatron abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mandíbula se aflojó un poco al ver que tenía delante.

Knockout estaba atado, con una mordaza en la boca. Ruidos apagados apenas podían escuchar, como el robot de color rojo tratando desesperadamente de comunicarse verbalmente, y por supuesto, no tener éxito.

Megatron levantó sus ópticos hacia la esquina más alejada. Soundwave estaba encorvado en el rincón más alejado, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si tuviera un problema técnico.

El tirano apenas podía oír su voz, más los constantes gritos ahogados de Knockout. Por lo que él recogió Soundwave estaba diciendo:

"No te preocupes, mis dulces, papá va a mantenerlos a salvo. Sí, él los protegerá y los amara, y no dejara que nadie los toque. Shh ... Allí, allí, ángeles, papá te tiene. "

Muy lentamente, Megatron salió de la habitación, ignorando el constante lloriqueo de su médico.


	27. Maneras estúpidas de morir

Starscream estaba empezando a volverse loco. Se sentía como su procesador iba a explotar. Bueno, seguro que no era exactamente el mecanismo más fiable en el ejército y tampoco el más agradable, pero ¿que era?

lo que si seguía entrando en algún tipo de problemas con los Autobots; que por lo general dado lugar a accidentes inimaginables. Cada robot tiene malos días, ¿verdad?

El Seeker frunció el ceño y apretó con sus servos una bola de metal. La mayoría de los Decepticons, especialmente Knockout, parecían pensar que era divertido humillar al poderoso Starscream! Llamarlo por nombres estupidos y empujándolo alrededor cada vez que les daba la gana. No fue tan inusual sin embargo. Fue realmente muy acostumbrado a ello. Eso es hasta que Soundwave encontrara otro video en línea ...

"Maldito sea ese médico! lo Maldigo por la fosa más profunda del tanque de Unicron!" Starscream despotricando. No fue hasta hace unas horas que otro accidente se produjo con la escoria Autobot. Starscream y su equipo estaban buscando Energon y tuvieron éxito en la búsqueda de una mina. Tristemente, los Autobots estaban allí, y en medio de la batalla, de algún modo, la cabeza de Starscream estaba en llamas. No podía recordar exactamente cómo, pero eso dolio!

Lo peor fue que más tarde ese día, Starscream fue a localizar una reliquia y terminó encontrando una gran bola de piel sobre el camino. Molesto, él había recogido un gran palo y trató de mover la cosa fuera del camino. Dos segundos más tarde, Starscream descubrió que la gigantesca bola de la piel en realidad era un oso grizzly enojado y con una de sus grandes garras. Le arrancó el brazo!

Por supuesto, eso fue sólo el comienzo para el Seeker. Mientras que se estába tratando, Knockout cometió un error y le dio a Starscream medicina expirada; esto dio lugar a que él perdiera el conocimiento durante unas horas. Cuando Starscream se despertó de nuevo en la oficina del médico, su pieza de bacala dolía como el hoyo!, las pastillas expiradas hicieron que el Seeker delirada; le hiso soñar que capturaba peces con su pico. Más específicamente pirañas.

Starscream se desplomó en la cama, lanzando un gemido de felicidad finalmente estaba en casa. Él permitió que sus ópticos se cierren; en recargar tirando sus problemas lejos por la noche.

Una suave melodía sonó por los pasillos, y parecía estar cada vez más cerca.

"comer la medicina que está fuera de fecha"

"Utilizar sus partes privadas como anzuelo de pirañas."

¿De dónde viene esa canción?

"Tontas maneras de morir, tantas tontas maneras de morir."

"Tontas maneras de morir, tantas tontas maneras de morir."

Starscream gruñó con disgusto, metiendo el timón bajo una almohada grande con la esperanza de sofocar el sonido.

"Espera un segundo. Todo lo que me pasó esta mañana! ' Starscream salio disparado fuera de la cama y corrió a la puerta. Recorrió los pasillos. La música, de manera sorprendente, se detuvo; estaba tranquilo.

Esperó y esperó, pero no hubo más música. De mala gana, el seeker volvió a entrar en su habitación, arrastrándose de vuelta en la cama. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación.

"La estúpida tostada no quiere salir!" Se sentía como si él mismo Primus se estaba riendo de él. Starscream dejo una tostadora de tamaño Cybertroniana sobre el mostrador antes de ir y recoger una herramienta, su parecido coincidía con el de un tenedor.

"Preparar a inclinarse ante el poderoso Starscream!" El mech gritó y empezó a apuñalar a la pieza de metal en la tostadora. Normalmente, el seeker lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo como esto, pero él estaba teniendo un día muy apagado. Estupidos Vehicons y sus chistes, cómo se atreven a burlarse de él!

"Starscream, no lo hagas-" Knockout fue interrumpido por un zumbido enojado que lanzó brillantes luces de la electricidad en el marco de Starscream; en pocas palabras, el seeker se coccio a un color crujiente oscuro.

"... Eso." El médico suspiró antes de sacar afuera su botiquín de su subespacio.

Bueno, hoy no estaba empezando a ir, pero con tiempo va a morir, ¿verdad?

"Escoria de tecnología!" No pudo conseguir que las estúpidas luces funcionen bien.

"Um ... Comandante Starscream, tal vez usted debería llamar Soundwave para que le ayuda." Uno Vehicon murmuró.

"Oh, por supuesto que debería llamar a ese imbécil de con para hacer mi trabajo eléctrico!" Starscream ladró, sacudiendo su timón con fastidio.

"E-era sólo una sugerencia, señor." Esto sólo se irritó al seeker aún más. "Cuando quiera tu opinión, te la pediré, ahora largate!"

"S-sí, si-"Él no llegó a terminar. Era como un déjà vu, una simple chispa y Starscream una vez más, olia a barbacoa.

"ARG, ODIO ESTE PLANETA!"

"Starscream, pensaba que sabía hacer algún trabajo eléctrico ." Knockout comento con una sonrisa divertida. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando con un sparkling. .

"Yo podría manejarlo por mi cuenta!" Starscream ladró. Él silbó y lloriqueó cuando Knockout tiró de un cable sensible localizado en su ala.

El mech rojo sacudió la cabeza, "Nunca fuiste un buen electricista."

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Todo el mundo. Especialmente Soundwave."

"Eso popa criticón, pila sin valor de chatarra nada comparado con mi genio, él-¡Ay!" Knockout sonrió y suelda dos piezas de la armadura de Starscream de nuevo juntos. "Yo no creo que sea una buena idea que usted pueda volar, por lo menos, no hasta que recuperado totalmente de tu ... ejem ... incidente." esa estúpida sonrisa de nuevo!

¡Quién era él para decirle al poderoso Starscream no volar! Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya oído hablar.

"Voy a hacer lo que me plazca, Knockout !" Antes de que el médico pudiera protestar, y honestamente no quería, Starscream se levanto y se fue de la bahía med.

El médico sólo suspiró y sacudió su casco en señal de desaprobación. "Él no va a conseguirlo."

"AHH!"

Knockout sonrió, y preparó sus herramientas para un poco más de cirugía en el seeker.

"Um ... Comandante ..." Starscream suspiró y miró el Vehicon, "¡Qué!"

El otro mech señaló vacilante ante el gran pastel de Energon que yacía en el regazo de Starscream. "No creo que usted debe comer de eso, creo que está fuera de la fecha."

"Oh, cállate montón de chatarra inútil soy el Segundo al Mando; Yo comeré lo que quiero, cuando quiero también!" Arrancó un trozo y se lo comio.

El Vehicon observó divertido como la placa frontal de metal de Starscream se convirtió en un interesante color verde. El se cayó y se ahogó. "Bah llama a Knockout!"

"Sí, señor!"

Bueno alguien esta haciendo algo para que la vida del seeker sea un infierno. Pero, ¿quién y por qué?

"Haz tu propio trabajo eléctrico."

No esa canción otra vez! Y al igual que la primera, que estaba cantando sobre los acontecimientos que acaban de suceder!

"Enseñarte a ti mismo a volar." Bueno, ellos tenían que estar en alguna parte!

"Comer un pastel de dos semanas de edad,sin refrigerar." Starscream abrió la puerta de nuevo y examino los pasillos para detectar cualquier signo de vida. Aún no había ninguno que se encuentran.

"muchas maneras de morir, así que muchas maneras tontas de morir"

La canción sigue sonando! Tal vez si seguía la música lo llevaria a los culpables!

"muchas maneras de morir, así que muchas maneras tontas de morir."

Starscream corrió tan rápido como sea posible; la música lo llevó a la direccion de su pronto-a-ser víctima! Podía ver su rec-habitación delante.

"Por lo tanto, era Soundwave todo este tiempo!" Starscream gruñó empujando con más energía en sus piernas, esta vez con ganas de matar, entonces algo descubrir!

Una repentina idea le vino a la mente. Starscream rio maliciosamente con su plan ya formulado. Se puso de pie con la espalda recta y se acercó a la puerta de una manera civilizada. Dio tres golpes contra la puerta de metal.

Había un poco de ruido que se escucho desde el interior antes de que abriera la puerta. La música seguía tocando.

"Invitar a un asesino psicópata al interior."

'Asesino psicópata, ¿eh? Qué apropiado '.

Soundwave miró a Starscream, sus expresiones faciales eran ilegibles por supuesto gracias a su máscara, pero Starscream estaba seguro de que estaba sorprendido.

"Oh, yo estaba caminando a lo largo de aqui asta que escuché esta extraña música desde tu habitacion." Esperaba que ponerlo sobresaltado ese estúpido mech.

Soundwave dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y abrió la puerta el resto del camino, invitando al seeker dentro. Ahora Starscream se sobresaltó. Que era lo que estaba haciendo este mech?

Bueno, va a tener que jugar fuera como si no le molestara.

"Llevar su casco en el espacio exterior."

"Utilice su secadora de ropa como escondite."

La música era más fuerte que nunca y como Starscream se acercó más podía ver varias pantallas en diferentes lugares. Alguien donde realmente de él y en algún lugar de extrañas criaturas de colores?

Tres sparklings sentados frente a las pantallas, mirando con interés y asombro.

"Soundwave" Starscream gruñó haciendo voltear a dicho con. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué son estos sparklings mirando, y por qué algunos de ellos son como yo?"

Un sparkling de azul y púrpura, levantó la vista y sonrió, antes empujando a los otros dos y que apunta a Starscream, "Hey, es el mech de los videos!"

Starscream frunció el ceño, su reputación como un decepticon asesino estaba cayendo lentamente en el pozo.

"Que es lo que está pasando aquí, exijo saber por qué mi suerte ha sido peor desde hace dos días, y por eso estoy en la tele!" Los sparklings sólo se rieron de la furia de Starscream.

"¿No has oído?"otro sparkling , esta vez se trataba de un mech verde, "Lord Megatron pensó que sería una buena idea para que aprendamos a ser seguro y dijo que se supone que debe darnos manifestaciones."

Esperar qué!

manifestaciones? Él nunca aceptó tal idiotez.

"Soundwave ..." Starscream siseó mirada penetrantemente a su compañero decepticon. Antes de que el seeker tuviera tiempo de poder acercarse al mech y estrangularlo. Algo pequeño y cálido se envolvió alrededor de sus piernas, desde las rodillas hacia abajo. Starscream se volvió para mirar que era y se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta que eran los sparklings abrazándolo.

"Gracias, por enseñarnos a ser seguro, Comandante Starscream." El trío susurró acariciando sus rostros diminutos contra el metal de Starscream.

El seeker se debatía entre alejar a la basura o volver a la pantalla de gracia . Un cuerpo más grande se envolvió alrededor Starscream.

"Eres un gran maestro, Starscream." Soundwave dijo con un suspiro de felicidad. El seeker frunció el ceño, "No tientes a la suerte , o tu tendrá que ser el que termine en 'Maneras estúpidas de morir'. "


	28. hora de la siesta

... Usted ha tenido problemas con la paternidad, pero hay una solución! Le presentamos:.. Naptime! "Soundwave levantó un óptico en el video que había estado buscando en la web durante horas para una solución al constante lloriqueo de Starscream Simplemente no se callaba diablos aun hasta Megatron estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y con Starscream siendo Segundo al Mando era mucho que decir.

"Interesante ..." El mech murmuró con interés. El comercial era obviamente falso es que los adultos humanos estaban usando cloroformo para silenciar a sus hijos y también que el producto era ilegal en todos los estados de la nación; se trataba de un vídeo de la mordaza para risas. Aún así, la idea de que podría ser útil para su "pequeño" problema. Ahora es el momento de consultar a lord Megatron y Shockwave ...

"Te lo digo, Steve! Un día, los Decepticons se inclinarán a mí como su líder y la escoria Autobot deberá lamentar el día en que se metieron conmigo! Lord Starscream!"

Steve asintió con aire ausente; apenas prestaba atención a su comandante en jefe. En realidad esto era lo que la mayoría de los drones hicieron cuando Starscream estaba cerca. Asiente los yelmos y dar unos pocos "Uh, huh " aquí y allí.

"... Y Megatron debe ser el que me de Energon! La buena clase con virutas de metal y palos de óxido! "

"Uh, huh," Steve tarareó orando por que la tortura terminara pronto. Algo se movió en la esquina de su óptica, al instante atrajo la atención del Vehicon. Era una pequeña botella de color blanco, con las palabras, impreso en letras de colores que decían: Hora de la siesta.

Starscream, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta; él todavía estaba explicando sus planes de concurrentes. "Y después voy a ser el que lo torture! Sí, cuando aya terminado, estará rogando por más!"

" Espera, ¿está hablando de la destrucción de Megatron o de tener interfaz con Megatron? " Steven inmediatamente sacudió la imagen perturbadora de su procesador; centrando su atención en las instrucciones de la botella.

"Steve, tú imbécil, ¿estás escuchándome?" Starscream gruñó, dándo una palmada contra el mostrador. La explosión de inmediato llamó la atención del mech.

"Bien, ahora como te decía yo-MHFF!" Él no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar. Mientras Starscream había seguido divagando sobre,lo que fuera que estaba hablando. Steve tomó rápidamente un gran trapo y la botella de la 'siesta'; prácticamente rasgo la tapa y verter el líquido claro sobre el paño hasta que estuviera completamente mojado, y luego golpeó la cosa sobre la boca de Starscream y la mantuvo allí durante 8-12 segundos; tal como explican las instrucciones. Muy pronto la forma de retorcerse de Starscream estaba floja en el suelo.

"Gracias 'Naptime'. Ahora podía disfrutar de un día de trabajo en paz."


	29. Yo soy el rey!

-Por lo que podría tener que trabajar horas extras, una vez más, Lord Megatron. "El señor de la guerra, honestamente no le prestaba ninguna atención a su subordinado. Las cosas en realidad se estaban volviendo aburridas.

Recientemente todo el mundo a bordo de la Némesis ha estado caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo; como los humanos llamaban.

Hubo un cambio en la rutina que los Decepticons habían habían pasado y Soundwave no ha investigado nada. No hay vídeos de YouTube, no MLP Fanfiction.¡Nada! Era como si el universo se volcó y ahora todo era una especie de vuelta a la normalidad.

"Lord Megatron?" Saliendo de sus pensamientos al tirano miró al Vehicon "¿Qué?" Él ladró. Sacudido el mech levantó su agenda electrónica y tartamudeó "b-bueno, tengo algunas noticias interesantes sobre nuestra tercero al mando: Parece que Soundwave se ha encerrado en su habitación y se niega a salir." Esto sin duda llamó la atención de Megatron.

"Hemos sido capaces de infiltrarnos en su habitación y parece que estaba viendo una película. Él nos echó antes de poder identificar lo que era."

Megatron tarareó pensativo, frotándose la barbilla, "Interesante. ¿Sabes lo que juega en ella?."

Um ... "El Vehicon se desplazo rápidamente a través del texto Cybertroniano," La película la parece protagonizar un actor llamado Arnold Schwarzenegger " El nombre era extranjera de su glosa, que le obligó a pronunciar un nombre diferente en su lugar.

"Arod Swartszigigger, ¿eh?" Megatron tarareó una vez más. "Investigalo y darme los resultados."

Sí, señor. "La soldadura hizo una búsqueda rápida en Google y empezo a leer la descripción. . "Arnold Schwarzenegger es un actor Austriaco -americano, político, empresario, inversionista y un ex fisicoculturista profesional."

El mech plata asintió e inconscientemente expresó sus pensamientos. "Así que, Soundwave quiere ser un culturista ?" Trató de imaginarlo, pero la idea del delgado y tranquilo soundwave; caminando sobre el Nemesis con músculos más grandes que su cabeza, le causo escalofríos desagradables por su columna de metal . Sacudió sus pensamientos, casi vomitando Energon.

Un fuerte pitido venía de la puerta; anunciando que había un visitante. "Lord Megatron, Soundwave desea verlo."El ordenador femme intervino de forma automática.

"¿Qué quieres, Soundwave?" Megatron gruñó, apretando los puños. Si Soundwave planeaba derrocarlo, más le vale estar listo para pelear con un ex gladiador.

El simplemente extendió su propia agenda electrónica y ofreció una pluma a su líder."Firma". Megatron y el Vehicon saltaron en unión ante la voz muy profunda, Australiana, haciendo eco en los altavoces de Soundwave.

Megatron lo miró atónito, mientras toma la pluma y la agenda electronica, sus ópticos sin dejar mirar a Soundwave. Él garabateó su firma, todavía mirando al mech en busca de algún tipo de explicación.

El otro subordinado, quien finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, decidió hablar. "Um ... Soundwave, q-que es lo que le sucedió a su voz?"

Soundwave pulsa un servo contra su cuello, donde serian sus voces: "¿Te ha gustado? Knockout dijo me haria más intimidante." Ambos mechs asiente rígidas.

Con una reverencia, Soundwave fue; dejando atrás a dos bots horrorizados

Soldado! "Megatron gritó una vez su sorpresa se fue." Sí, señor?."

"Contacto Knockout y enviarlo a mí. Quiero aprender cómo hacer que mi voz suene como Mufassa de El Rey León!"

"Sí, señor!"

Megatron sonrió una vez que su subordinado se había ido, " Puede que no fuera yo hacer, Soundwave. Yo soy el rey ..."


	30. Juegos Olímpicos de invierno

"Um ... Soundwave, no creo que usted debería estar haciendo esto." Steve murmuró. Una ráfaga de viento helado golpeó contra sus cuerpos metálicos que las representan con una capa brillante de hielo congelado.

"Conozco los riesgos, pero no puedo permitir que me dejes que este momento para pasar ..." suspiro un poco de aire y con cuidado coloca la punta de su pie en la superficie congelada. No se agrieto; lo que era bueno. El mech añade un poco más de peso, con lenta precaución.

"Soundwave, Lord Megatron está esperando que volvamos de nuevo en dos ciclos! No podemos desperdiciarlos!" Con un pie firmemente puesto en el hielo, Soundwave agarró una de las ramas gruesas y deslizó el otro pie asta encontrarse con el primero.

" Soundwave, por favor, escucha a la razón! " El drone sin rostro espetó. " Esta es mi razón! "

Steve levanto sus servos en el aire en señal de frustración, " Patinaje sobre hielo no es una buena razón! Sólo estás haciendo esto porque lo vio en los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno! "

"Es mi nuevo amor!"

"Es un deporte! Y además quién en su sano juicio permitiría que un ALIEN GIGANTE PARTICIPARA! "

Soundwave ahora estaba luchando por mantenerse en pie, su ráfaga de furia casi le hizo resbalar. " Ya lo verás! Ellos sabrán que yo, Soundwave, estoy destinado a patinar! Voy a ser mejor que esas rubias tontas! "

"Usted acaba de comenzar a patinar hace cinco minutos! Ellos han estado entrenando durante cuatro, largos , años "

" Te voy a mostrar! Voy a demostrarles a todos ustedes-whoa! " Antes de Soundwave que pudiera pensar sus piernas volaron por debajo de él. Su cuerpo de metal gigante se estrelló contra el hielo debajo.

"Soundwave!" Steve arrancó una rama grande de los muchos árboles que los aislados de la población civil y rápidamente se acostó en su abdomen; estirando la rama de madera sobre el agujero deforme. "Agárrate, Soundwave!"

_" Señoras y señores! "El anunciador grita por el altavoz:" Es para mí un gran placer anunciar, en nuestra última actuación de la noche. El mayor patinador en la galaxia: Soundwave! "_

_La multitud aplaudió y gritó cuando una luz solitaria brillaba sobre el mech púrpura y negro vestido de blanco nieve, medias brillantes con la insignia Decepticon que era brillante y púrpura, impreso en la parte delantera de su traje._

_La música suave comenzó a jugar en una melodía dramática. Soundwave patinó sobre el hielo. Dar vueltas en círculos; bebiendo en el jadeo de la multitud asombrada. Ellos lo amaban. Los humanos lo amaban!_

_Saltó sobre el hielo con sólo sus dedos. Algo que sólo un patinador profesional podría hacer, tal vez incluso un dios...?_

_Lal multitud comenzó a aplaudir. "Soundwave!" Añadió unos 360 y una figura de ocho sólo por un poco de cantar a su bella coreografía._

_Soundwave! "El mech sonrió debajo de su máscara y envió un beso a sus fans." Los amo a todos! "_

* * *

" Soundwave? Soundwave puedes oírme?"

Soundwave dio una sonrisa débil, "Te amo." Los ópticos de Knockout ensanchan, "Um ... sí, supongo, que usted tambien me gusta?"

Soundwave suspiró e inconscientemente movio la mano alcanzado hasta rozar la cara de plata de Knockout. "Yo soy un patinador bonito, ¿verdad?"

Knockout tragó saliva, en verdad esto estaba sucediendo? "Um ... Sí, bueno usted es un mecanismo muy interesante."

"¿Cómo esta soundwave? "El mech rojo suspiró antes de fruncir el ceño a Megatron." Es peor de lo que pensábamos, mi que Soundwave ha perdido por completo su procesador y ahora se ve a sí mismo como un patinador de hielo ".

Megatron levantó un óptico y miró a su subordinado. Soundwave ahora se reía de una manera borracha, de repente agarró Megatron por su barbilla; colocandolo asta su nivel óptico. "Dime que soy tuya, Jack."

Megatron se escabulló, empujando Soundwave hacia abajo y luego agarro una bodega de carga de Knockout. "Quiero que el procesador de este mecanismo tenga un análisis completo de inmediato!"

Knockout asintió y se inclinó "Por supuesto, señor."


	31. noche de pelicula

_La joven corrió a través del laberinto de árboles, empujando su cuerpo más allá de sus límites normales. Ella arriesgó un pico por encima del hombro; la noche oscura hacía casi imposible ver al asesino._

_No se suponía que fuera así. Ella y su amiga se supone que tienen un divertido fin de semana en la cabaña de la familia. Beber, jugar juegos, ver películas de terror, pero ahora, en cambio, están viviendo en la película de terror en sí._

_que el hombre en el traje de payaso salió de saber dónde y comenzó a buscarlos uno por uno, como si fueran trozos de carne en juego._

_El cuerpo de Jody remoto por encima después de que su sandalia entró en contacto con una raíz solitario . Su cuerpo instintivamente enrollado, manos empujaron hacia fuera delante de ella, con la esperanza de amortiguar la caída. La rubia se cayó abajo de la colina, recogiendo ramas y hojas en el pelo y la ropa, hacia el camino por la ladera rocosa._

_Jody se derrumbó en la parte inferior, cada parte de su cuerpo, especialmente en la espalda, estaba maldiciendo a ella. Ella tragó el aire frío que la rodeaba. El mundo giro a su alrededor. Era su imaginación, o estaba realmente viendo el giro de la Tierra?_

" Que es lo que está haciendo? ¿No puedes ver aun que sigues siendo perseguida? "

Jody gruñó, se levanto con cuidado de no tropezar con sus pies.

El sonido de una ramita romperse le llamó la atención. Ella se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la dirección del adolescente entrecerró los ojos, dejando a un lado espirales dorados en su cara.

" Oye, ¿qué tal un poco menos la curiosidad y un poco en más correr? en caso de que no recuerdes que hay un psicópata persiguiendote! "

soundwave le lanzo una mirada fulminante con sus opticos invisibles a uno de los Vehicons. Esto es por qué quería una noche de cine privada. Este con siempre tenía que arruinar la película con sus gritos constantes.

Jody se quedó sin aliento cuando el asesino entró en la luz de la cristalinas orbes azules se ampliación en estado de shock cuando se convirtio en niebla.

"Oh, vamos! Si lo ves por qué estás ahí parada? corre tonta!

_Ella comenzó a ahogarse con sus propias palabras, gritandole al hombre, "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres? " El en cambio, levantó su hacha, preparado para atacar._

"Señora, dos palabras! Huya! "

Soundwave estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con este mech. Justo cuando estaba a punto de enseñarle al Con una lección, un servo cálida descansó contra su hombro.

"No lo hagas, Soundwave. No vale la pena." Dijo Steve. "No le hagas caso."

" Usted pesa de popa! No ves que ya está ahí fuera? " El mech continuo quejandose.

Steve suspiró "No te preocupes por él. va a terminar pronto."

"¿Es así como matas? Amigo, es necesario repensar su vida!" Steve miró al mech dos filas por delante. El Vehicon no se dio cuenta. Estaba en sintonía con la película.

" ignoralo". Steve estiró los labios en una sonrisa falsa a su amigo. "Simplemente disfruta de la película."

_La policía sigue investigando los asesinatos. Todavía tenían que averiguar quién fue el asesino en serie , pero es posible que se reduscan a siete, los sospechosos._

"Por supuesto, no sólo tiene que haber un giro fraging!"Soundwave sonrió al ver la expresión molesta de Steve.

Soundwave no podía dejar de reír y dijo de nuevo las palabras de Steve en tono de burla." No te preocupes, Steve, simplemente disfruta de la película."

El mech gruñó "callate" Procedió a mirar al Vehicon que seguía interrumpiendo el espectáculo.

"Hey, cara de popa, tal vez si dejaras de hacerlo con tu puta , te daría cuenta del hombre con el hacha! "

A pesar de los gritos constantes del mech, la pareja besándose en gran medida todavía no se daban cuenta del peligro que corrí música cayó en un tono dramático, el aumento en el ritmo, las chispas de cada bot comenzaron a golpear de manera uniforme con su ser. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración.

El hombre se acercaba más cerca de la pareja, sus suaves gemidos ahogando sus crujientes pasos.

BANG!

_Todo el mundo saltó por la repentina explosión. El asesino se quedó inmóvil,como una estatua, antes de que su cuerpo finalmente comenzó a balancearse y se desplomó contra el suelo polvoriento, muerto._

_El muchacho y la muchacha se acurrucaron muy juntos mirando al sheriff local que hizo notar su presencia. Al final resultó que, él sabía donde el asesino sería haria el próximo golpe y se escondió entre los árboles gruesos hasta el momento justo. Siendo un ex francotirador que era capaz de conseguir un tiro claro a través del cráneo del hombre._

El público estalló en oleadas de aplausos y silbidos cuando los créditos finales finalmente aparecieron, y Steve y Soundwave no fueron una excepción.

"Hmm," Steve reflexionó, frotándose la barbilla en la confusión.

¿Qué pasa? "Preguntó Soundwave, su repentina voz hizo que Steve saltara." Pensé que te gustaba la película. "

"N-no, es sólo me pregunto por qué ese hombre no comenzó divagando acerca el final? Pensó que de todos los bots se gritaba al respecto. "

Soundwave sonrió; afortunadamente su visor no permitió que se viera "Digamos que el sheriff no es el único que tiene de deshacerse de una plaga." Steve siguió riendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Soundwave lo vio alejarse, y luego miró su servo. Un trozo de metal doblado en la forma de un anillo descansaba dentro de la palma de su mano. Las luces que estaban encendidas hicieron parecer como si el anillo le daba un guiño de complicidad.

Soundwave suspiró, era casi perfecto, las luces, la película, todo; pero ese estúpido mech tuvo que arruinar sus posibilidades.

" Siempre hay una próxima vez, Soundwave. "Él susurró a sí mismo, y luego escondido el anillo en su subespacio, y siguió al resto de los cons fuera de la puerta.


End file.
